Journeys
by Audrey and Keirra
Summary: When Cecelia moves in with her "cousin" Emilia they end up going to Narnia where the two girls have many unexpected journies, with some new friends. Peter/OC Also some possible Edmund/OC. Not a Mary Sue I hope, no slash, and no incest.
1. Attacks and Apologies

Hey! This is my first story, so please be kind. The first part might be boring, but I promise things will pick up in the next chapter. So, read and review. I hope it's good!

Eh, we don't own Narnia. Nor do we own Peter, Susan, Edmund, or Lucy. We do not own Aslan or Orieus, nor the beavers or any other characters created by C.S. Lewis. If it seems familiar to you, it probably isn't ours either. So, there.

* * *

_Cecelia Mai Barclay stood in the kitchen with her mother, making chocolate chip cookies for the arrival of the Stanford family. They heard a knock on the door. "Oh! That must be Emilia now! I'll get it!" She ran over and opened the door only to find that it was not the Stanford's, but was a telegram carrier. _

"_Is Brigitt Renee Barclay present?" He asked._

"_Yes, she's in the kitchen. I'll go get her." Cecelia replied._

"_Mère!_ _Mère! It's for you!" Her mother smiled her thanks and walked into the living room of their small house. She took the telegram from the man and immediately fell to the floor in tears. She threw the telegram across the room, as if to make it disappear. Cecelia slowly walked over and picked up the telegram. NO! The she silently screamed. "NO! Père!"_

_Her Père... was dead. Her father had died in war. She ran to her room crying, only to find it wasn't her room anymore. It was her best friend's room, her only friend, Mildred. Now, she was no longer crying. Her best friend was laughing and she could barely smile. It had only been two months since her father's death. It was then they heard the bombs. They ran to the shelter, the only safe place. Once they were sure the bombing was over, and the sirens had stopped. Mildred's parents had agreed that Cecelia should be taken home, so her mother knew she was all right. They arrived at her house, or what should have been her house. It was now nothing more than ruins and rubble._

"_Mère! Mère!" she yelled out in anguish._

_Her father, dead. Her mother, dead. She was all alone in the world. She stayed in the middle of the street Arielle's family crying behind her. Blackness engulfed the street and everything around her. She looked around, trying to find a way out. She ran in circles, tears falling from her face. She was lost and alone, with nobody to help her find her way. It was then a door appeared in the middle of the darkness. She ran towards it, touching it as if to make sure it was real, before running through it._

_/_

Ten-year old Cecelia Mai Barclay woke up screaming. She felt a hand resting on her should and turned to see a young girl staring at her with concern. "Are you alright?" the girl asked. Cecelia nodded and quickly averted her gaze to the window, watching the passing scenery. At the moment they were traveling over a lush green plain, with the occasional tree filled with large red and purple fruits. Those that had fallen were now staining the ground a rich red color that looked like wine.

The girl looked to the older boy in the compartment as if for help, but he only replied with a shake of his head and a shrug of his shoulders. "Well, my name is Susan Pevensie," the girl started, "and these are my siblings Peter, Edmund, and Lucy." Susan said as she pointed to each of her siblings. Cecelia nodded her head before quietly muttering, "Cecelia."

As she sat, she quickly looked over the other four children. The oldest boy, named Peter, had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He appeared to be the same age as Emilia. Something about him, made Cecelia feel insignificant. He had a special quality that made Cecelia look up to him, before she really even knew him. Yet, he still felt like a child to Cecelia.

She looked at the girl who had spoken to her. She seemed to be the next oldest, probably only a year young than Peter. She too had blue eyes, but she had black hair that fell just past her shoulders. She was a very pretty girl, and she probably would get many suitors when she was older. She sat with poise, and seemed to have a certain quality, she seemed almost motherly.

She then turned to look at the younger two. The boy named Edmund was staring out the window, as she had been doing earlier, and seemed to be the same age as she was. He had raven hair and chocolate brown eyes that seemed to be filled with sadness, and yet at the same time were filled with mischief and trouble. He seemed to be very unenthusiastic about communication, even with his siblings, whom he pushed away when they tried to engage a conversation.

The one whom Cecelia guessed was the youngest, was the little girl named Lucy. She had blonde hair and blue eyes like the oldest boy. She smiled with such joy, that it seemed to cause those who talk to her to smile too. She was talking with Peter now and she seemed very enthusiastic about the conversation they were having, while Susan just smiled and nodded her head occasionally.

Cecelia turned back out the window only to realize they were now going through what appeared to be a very large forest. The trees were clustered together so tightly, it would probably be impossible to walk through. The leaves were now a beautiful array of reds, golds, and browns, and every now and then a leaf would fall from the tree, only to be swept away by the train. Within the minute the forest was gone, and replaced once again with the lush green fields.

Here, the grass was quite tall, and most likely wild. It was blowing beautifully in the wind, with the sun shining down upon it, making the grass almost shine. As the train went on, the grass began to fill with wildflowers, a rainbow of colors. There were pink, red, blue, and yellow, but her favorite were the purple ones. They were taller than the rest, and were larger. It seemed as if they were trying to get more attention than the rest of the flowers.

The flowers were swept away and soon replaced with a large lake. The water was a gorgeous deep blue, unlike the lakes near the cities which were contaminated with pollutants. This lake was a wonderfully clear and looked as if it was untouched by human hands. The lake was sparkling in the sun almost as if it were a precious gem.

It was only then that she realized they were yelling the name of her station. She stood up only to see the other four Pevensie children were also standing up.

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed in delight, her short blonde hair bouncing up and down. "You're at the same station as us!"

"Obviously." Edmund commented shortly. Lucy scowled and stuck her tongue out at Edmund before turning back to Cecelia.

"Mum told us before we left that there weren't many people living out here and that it was mostly country. I wonder if that means you'll be living near us?" Lucy asked herself while walking through the train. Unfortunately the five children had been seated quite far back in the train, and were now making their way to the front. As they walked by, Cecelia noticed most of the other compartments were already emptied by this time.

Once they finally had gotten out of the train they were left alone standing on an old wooden platform that looked as if it would fall apart at any second. Cecelia hesitantly took a step forward before walking over and sitting down on one of the two benches there, while the Pevensie children all sat down on the other. Cecelia was waiting to be picked up by the Standford family, who were to be her legal guardians. Her father had died three months ago in war, while her mother had died only a month ago from a bombing.

Cecelia's family and the Stanford's had been friends since before Cecelia could remember. They had one daughter, named Emilia Audrey Standford, whom she thought of as a sister. She called Emilia's parents her aunt and uncle, even though there was no true family relationship. She sat there for awhile thinking of the Stanford's house. She had never been there, but she had seen pictures. Whenever the two family's would meet it had always been at Cecelia's house, though she didn't know why.

As she sat there a black car drove up with a young woman driving it. Cecelia stood up and grabbed her bag before walking to the edge of the platform. The woman practically jumped out of the car before running to Cecelia and wrapping her arms around Cecelia's neck. Cecelia stood there unmoving, still facing the road, until the woman let go.

"Oh Cecelia!" The woman said with a thick French accent. "It must be so hard on you. Come on now. Lets get in the car."

The Pevensies watched the two get into the car. They could see them talking inside before Cecelia burst into tears. The woman tried to comfort her for a moment, but saw that nothing was working. She frowned slightly, her eyes at this point now teary themselves, and drove off.

"Any idea what they said?" Edmund asked.

"I saw her mouth the words: mère and père, which I believe those are French for mother and father." Susan replied.

"French? In England?" Peter asked.

"Don't ask me." Susan replied.

/

A week after Cecelia arrived at the Standford's house Emilia and Cecelia were outside. Emilia was sitting on a swing hanging from a large oak tree, while Cecelia was practicing her archery. She strung an arrow to her bow and gently plucked the string watching it soar through the air and land swiftly in an apple that was hanging from a tree. Emilia looked up when she heard a thump and saw, on the ground, an apple with the arrow Cecelia shot lodged in the center.

Cecelia continued doing this, until she had four apples on the ground. She ran over and picked them up before going and sitting down beside Emilia on the swing. She quickly and quietly began to take the arrows from the apples, trying not to break them as she did so. When she was done she handed an apple to Emilia, and both girls began to munch on their snacks.

While sitting beside Emilia she looked at the miniature orchard the Standford's had. It consisted of six trees evenly spaced beside the fence, almost like a dividing line between the two yards. She remembered Emilia telling her stories of climbing the apple trees. She remembered one story of Emilia falling out of the tree and breaking her arm. Cecelia laughed as she though of this.

"What?" Emilia asked, quite confused at Cecelia's laughing.

"Nothing."

When Cecelia finished her apple she stood back up and strung another arrow to her bow, this time aiming for a further target. She aimed at the farthest tree she could see. Beautiful deep red apples hung from this tree, and Cecelia aimed at one on the top. She was about to pull the string when Emilia's mother, Genevieve, called from inside.

When she heard Emilia's mother, she turned to look at her, accidentally sending the arrow flying off in another direction. She heard a boy shout and looked over to Emilia. Both girls exchanged panicked looks before running off towards the fence. Emilia jumped over while Cecelia pushed herself over it, running to where they heard the sound of the scream.

They looked up into the branches of a tree to see a boy staring wide-eyed at his book. In the center shot straight through the binding was an arrow, only an inch away from his face. Cecelia bit her bottom lip seeing how close she had been to shooting that arrow at his face.

"Wow." Emilia whispered to herself. "You have really good aim, or maybe, really bad aim. I'm not really sure, but he sure was lucky!" Emilia said before letting out a low whistle.

"Shut up." Cecelia said, playfully shoving Emilia. "I didn't mean to."

"Excuse me!" Emilia yelled towards the boy. He looked away from the arrow to see the two girls standing there. He was about to say something when he stopped and yelled out,

"You!" he shouted dropping the book to the ground. He jumped down from the branch he was sitting on and point to Cecelia. "Your that girl from the train station!"

Cecelia stared at him for a minute, quite confused. It was only then she recognized him. He was the Edmund boy in the train compartment. Cecelia hastily nodded and pointed to the arrow.

Edmund grabbed the book and snapped the arrow in half to get it out of his book. Once he managed to get the arrow out, he stomped off towards the house, book and arrow in hand.

When Edmund had turned his back Emilia stuck her tongue out at him, causing both girls to start giggling. Cecelia was the first to come to her senses.

"Wait, where is Edmund going?" Cecelia asked Emilia.

"Who?" Emilia asked, confusion covering her face.

"That boy! Where is he going?"

"To tell on us maybe?" Emilia suggested.

"We should follow him." Both girls began to follow Edmund towards the house, where the three other children from the train station were drink lemonade and talking to one another.

"Look who came to join us." Peter stated sarcastically, "And he brought friends."

"These are not friends. They're enemies!" Edmund yelled, slamming the book onto a table.

"What happened to your book?" Susan questioned looking at the book oddly. It was then that Edmund showed the other three the arrow.

"They're attacking us!" Edmund yelled.

It was then that Lucy exclaimed: "Oh! I knew it! I just absolutely knew that you would live near us!" Emilia and Cecelia had just walked up to the porch at this point and both were quite out of breath.

"He," Emilia puffed pointing to Edmund, "is a very fast walker."

"Well I'm not exactly going to walk slow when people are trying to kill me!" Edmund yelled.

"Edmund be nice!" Lucy yelled before walking towards Emilia and Cecelia. "My name is Lucy Pevensie, it's very nice to meet you." Lucy said while sticking out her hand.

"I'm Emilia Standford, and this is Cecelia Barclay." Emilia said as she grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Oh yes I know. We all met her on the train about a week ago."

Edmund and Peter were now discussing what had happened.

"I was peacefully reading my book when an arrow came flying at my head. I lifted my book to shield myself. Luckily it worked or I wouldn't be here right now." Edmund stated in an overly dramatic tone. "I'm telling you, those two are trying to kill us."

"We are not! Cecelia shot that accidentally!" Emilia yelled at Edmund.

"Well maybe she shouldn't be shooting arrows at all!" Edmund yelled at Emilia.

"I'll have you know that Cecelia is a champion archer!" Emilia said crossing her arms.

"It's hard to tell!" Edmund yelled indicating the book that was sitting on the table.

Emilia turned on her heels before stating "We're leaving."

"Fine with me. You two go home to your parents and cry!" Edmund shouted as the two girls began to walk away. Cecelia stopped in her tracks when he said this. She clenched her fists with such force that her knuckles turned white.

"What?" Cecelia asked, still facing away.

"I saw you crying for your parents at the train station. There are tons of evacuees out there, and I didn't see them crying for their parents. Lucy didn't even cry!" Edmund shouted. Peter scowled at Edmund. That was a lie, and Edmund knew it. Lucy did cry when she found out, and when they left.

Cecelia turned around and walked back towards Edmund. Quietly she whispered, "You idiot" before slapping him straight across the face.

"What was that for?" He asked in an annoyance.

"Don't you dare talk about my life like you know all about it! You don't! You have no idea what goes on in my life! If I want to cry then I'm gonna cry! Because unlike you, I'm not self-center brat who worries to much over other people's lives! Try for once to mind your business!" Cecelia yelled. She took her hand and slapped him once more across the face before turning and leaving. "I'm going back, but you can stay." She said to Emilia before walking off.

"What was that about?" Edmund asked while rubbing the cheek she had slapped.

"She's not an evacuee." Emilia said.

"She's not?" Susan asked, at this point very confused.

"Cecelia's parents are dead."

"Nice one Ed. Now look what you've done." Peter said while smacking the back of Edmund's head.

"Hey! Why is everyone doing the today?" Edmund asked as he walked away from Peter.

"Because you're an idiot." Peter replied shortly. Lucy at this point looked quite sad.

"That's horrible! How... well, how did they, how did they die?" Lucy asked with reluctance.

"Her father died about three months ago. He was a soldier in the war, he died in battle. He mother died about a month ago in one of the bombings."

Susan covered her mouth with her hand and whispered "How horrible," while Peter held a teary-eyed Lucy.

"Edmund you need to apologize to her." Peter said, a stern look on his face.

"I'm not going to apologize!" Edmund yelled, still rubbing his cheek.

"Come on then. We should go apologize for Edmund." Susan said as she began to walk back with Emilia.

"Come on Edmund." Peter said as he dragged Edmund behind him, who obviously didn't want to go.

They jumped over the fence that separated the two yards, and walked into the house through the back door. Luckily enough, both of Emilia's parents were gone and she didn't have to explain who they were. They climbed a set of stairs that led to a long hallway filled with bedrooms. Emilia pointed to a door and Susan knocked on the door.

"Come in." they heard someone from inside state. They walked into what they guessed was Cecelia's room though right now it was only a bunch of boxes surrounding a bed and a desk. Someone were open, displaying books and other small items, but everything was still in their boxes except a picture of her family when Cecelia was younger.

Cecelia turned to see who it was and frowned when she saw the three eldest Pevensie's standing in her room. Peter nudged Edmund forward who just slapped Peter's arm and shook his head no. Peter and Susan frowned and pushed Edmund out into the hallway with Lucy and closed the door.

"Cecelia, we're here to apologize on Edmund's behalf, since he won't apologize himself." Peter said as Susan nodded.

"He really is sorry, he's just to, I don't know, embarrassed I guess, to apologize." Susan said as she stood there with her arms crossed looking quite uncomfortable.

"It's fine he didn't know. I should apologize too. I shouldn't have slapped him, no matter what he had said." Cecelia said as she looked at her feet. The three stood in silence for awhile, waiting for someone to talk.

"Well," Susan said breaking the silence, "tomorrow, if you want, you could come over to our house after lunch and we could do something together, all six of us."

Cecelia smiled. "That'd be great."

The two eldest Pevensies smiled, opened the door, waved, and turned to leave. Cecelia made to close the door, but stopped when she heard a voice.

"Cecelia?" Edmund asked her, looking quite embarrassed.

She cocked her head to the side as if to ask what. He looked down at his feet and ran a hand through his black hair before saying, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I, I didn't know." Cecelia nodded and shut the door. Edmund turned to follow his three siblings, only to find that Lucy was still standing there.

"You like her." Lucy teased Edmund.

"Shut up! I do not." Edmund whispered, in hopes that she wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Sure, sure whatever you say. Though I know you do." Lucy said as she skipped down the hallway.

"That prat." Edmund said with a scowl.

/

"The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." Susan said as she stepped down out of the wardrobe, the wooden floor of the spare room creaking as she did.

"One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination." Peter said with a frown as he watched Edmund and Susan leave the room.

"It really was there… I really did go to Narnia, and I was there for hours! I even met a faun named

Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy said, her eyes quite teary.

"Lucy. That's enough." Peter said, ending the conversation before swiftly following after the other two.

Lucy took one last glance at the wardrobe, before walking out herself.


	2. Parties and Suprises

Hello again! Chapter two is up! First of all I'd like to thank those who reviewed chapter one, and I'm sorry to say this chapter might disappoint. It was very hard for me to write this for some reason. Plus, when I did finish and I sent it to Keirra, she made many changes before sending it back for me to see. I then changed what I didn't like and sent it back. this went on all day, going back and forthm, the whole time I was using dial-up. I'm currently uploading this at a public library so I can use real internet, which is how I am able to upload this now. Anyways, before I start rambling on I'd like to say that if something confuses you now, it will be explained later. There is reasoning to my madness!

* * *

Edmund ran after Lucy in attempts to stop her, but found it was to late. The lights were on, and she was already jumping on Peter's bed.

"Peter, Peter wake up! It's there, it's really there!" Lucy exclaimed in delight, a smile plastered on her small, bright face.

"Lucy," Peter mumbled, still half asleep, "what are you talking about?"

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!" Lucy exclaimed, still jumping in delight. By this time Susan had walked into the room with a frown on her face.

"Oh Lucy, you've been dreaming." Susan grumbled in annoyance.

"No I wasn't, I saw Mr. Tumnus again! Oh, and this time - Edmund went too!" Lucy yelled as she ran and stood beside her brother. Peter looked confused and stared at the two before asking:

"You saw the faun?"

"Well, he didn't actually go there with me." Lucy said with a smile. After a moment though, her smile faded and she turned to face her brother. "What were you doing Edmund?"

"I-I was just playing along. You know what little children are like these days, they just don't know when to stop pretending." Edmund said as he walked over and stood in front of his bed. Lucy stared at him in horror before running off with tears streaming down her face. Susan quickly followed after, as did Peter after he gave Edmund a nice shove onto his bed. "Ow!"

/

Cecelia smiled with joy as she ran across the marble floor, her red headband falling out of her curly hair as she did so. She frowned and bent over before picking it up and placing it back in her hair.She stood straight back up and brushed off her white dress. She frowned seeing one of the red polka-dots on her dress had gotten sauce from the hors d'oeuvres on it. She sighed before straightening the thick red belt around her waist. She smiled at herself and ran across the floor and flung herself onto Emilia, burying her face in Emilia's black dress.

"Cecelia!" Emilia yelled pushing her away. "What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm just so excited! This place is amazing. Did you see the walls?" Cecelia asked Emilia.

"You mean the paneling?" Emilia asked unimpressed.

"Yes! There is a different plant carved onto every panel! There are Lilies, daisies, ferns, and all kinds of other plants I don't know the name of! It must have taken years to carve all of them!"

Emilia laughed at Cecelia's excitement and watched her as she ran into one of the couple's dancing. Cecelia barely stopped though, yelling her apologies as she ran towards Peter. She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

Peter looked none to happy to dance, and was all but ready to leave the floor when Emilia saw Cecelia begin to beg. She latched onto his arm and very reluctantly he began to twirl Cecelia in circles as she had seen him do with Lucy only a few moments ago. He seemed to be enjoying himself, but Emilia guessed it was only to make Cecelia happy. When the song ended, Peter practically ran over and stood beside Edmund, trying to make it look like they were in deep conversation. He obviously didn't like dancing, and his enjoyment was only to make Cecelia happy.

Cecelia did not seem to notice though, for she had ran off as soon as the song had ended too. She zig-zagged her was through crowds of people dancing, trying not to run into anyone again. Emilia followed her to see she was heading towards Lucy and Susan and they all began to talk with one another. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but they seemed to be talking about their dresses for Susan was pointing at Lucy's limp blue dress. She scrunched her nose when Lucy began to mess with the bubble skirt on Susan's cream dress. Susan scowled before saying something to Lucy who then began to use her finger to trace the embroidered green vines with little pink flowers that went all around Susan's dress.

Susan grabbed her hand and Cecelia's and pulled them onto the dance floor, where all three began to turn in circles and jump around. It wasn't exactly what one could call dancing, but they seemed to be having fun, even if they were jumping around to a slow song. Emilia laughed and turned to see her father and mother talking to some of the other men who her father worked with.

Emilia, Cecelia, and the Pevensie's were all at her father's promotion party. It had been unexpected to all of them, but somehow they all managed to find proper clothes and get to the party on time. They arrived at the party awhile ago, but Peter and Edmund still seemed to be sulking around. Emilia set her glass of punch down onto the table and began to walk over to Peter, thinking of how she would ask him. She realized she had ended up in front of the two boys much to soon for her likings. She sighed before blurting out:

"Peter, willyoudancewithme?"

"Excuse me?" Peter asked, not being able to understand her.

"Um, well, will you dance with me?" Emilia asked again. This time Peter heard her and began to blush furiously before standing up and walking onto the dance floor, leaving Emilia where she was.

"I guess that means yes." Emilia said as she ran over to Peter and placed her hands in his. The two stumbled at first, but once they got into, the two looked as if they were pros at the waltz. Edmund sighed, stood up, and walked to the refreshment table. He groaned when he realized Cecelia was standing there.

He turned to see Cecelia was continuously grabbing taffies from a bowl on the table. Edmund watched in her do this a few times, before saying:

"You pig. Stop eating those. Leave some for the other guests." Edmund grabbed the bowl of taffies and held it away from her.

"Edmund!" Cecelia whined. "I'm hungry. Aunt Genny said there would be food for me to eat here, so none of us had dinner. The only food they have here though is either raw, snails, or covered in caviar-what-not. Those taffies are the only edible things here!" Cecelia whined as she reached for the bowl.

Edmund looked at the other food and found that everything indeed was either raw, snails, or covered in fish eggs. He winced but kept the bowl in his hands and began eating the taffies himself.

"Hey! Why I can't have taffies but you can?" Cecelia practically yelled. Many people standing around the table began to watch the two children fight with each other. They seemed to be quite interested as to how it would turn out.

"I can eat the taffies because I'm not a pig, and I won't eat them all." Edmund said as he held the taffies closer to him. Cecelia stuck her tongue out at him and the two stood there in silence, glaring at the walls, until Edmund broke the silence.

"Could you get me some punch?" Edmund asked Cecelia.

"Why should I? Get the punch yourself, your the one who wants it, you idiot." Cecelia said as she smacked the back of his head. Immediately all those who had looked away when they became silent began to watch again with renewed interest.

"Hey! I only asked for some punch and you start hitting me!" Edmund yelled. At this point some of those who were dancing turned to look at the two now.

"Fine you want some punch? Here." Cecelia, with much effort, lifted the half empty punch bowl and dumped it's contents on top of Edmund. "Would you like some more?" Cecelia asked with a smile.

"I'll give you some punch!" Edmund yelled as he raised his fist.

Edmund looked ready to kill Cecelia and was about to hit her when Emilia's parents ran over and dragged the two outside.

"What is wrong with you?" Emilia's father asked.

"Uncle James! It's his fault!" Cecelia whined.

"How so?" He asked her, unimpressed with the answer.

"Well, he asked for punch..." Cecelia mumbled, knowing how immature her answer sounded.

"Oh, okay. He asked for some punch and you decide to throw it at him." Emilia's mother stated.

By this time the other four children had ran outside to. Peter looked down and frowned at Edmund, who was currently looking quite smug.

"I'm sorry Cecelia, but I'm taking you home now. The rest of you can stay at the party though." Emilia's mother said.

"I'll go home too." Emilia said as she wrapped an arm around Cecelia's shoulders.

"I think we should be heading home now also." Susan said as they all started walking to the street.

They called two taxis to come. One for Emilia's group, and one for the Pevensies. They all quietly got into their cars and rode in silence all the way home.

"Nice one Ed." Peter muttered as he stepped out of the taxi. He was obviously upset that Edmund and Cecelia's little fight had ruined his dance with Emilia. Edmund scowled and stuck his tongue out at Peter.

/

"Peter winds up, goes for the bowl!" Peter yelled as he bowled the ball they were using in their cricket game. Edmund who was staring off into space did not realize the ball was coming at him and it hit him straight in the leg. Cecelia, who was sitting in front of a tree, clapped as it did so. He scowled at Peter who then yelled:

"Wake up, Dolly-daydream!" Edmund frowned at him and turned to look back at the house.

"Can't we just play hide-and-seek again?"

"I thought you said it was a kids game." Peter replied.

"Besides, we all need the fresh air." Susan added.

"It's not like there isn't air inside."

Edmund and Peter began going at each other, Susan and Emilia frowned at the boys, and Lucy stayed seated where she was, reading her book. Cecelia sighed and placed her book down and began looking at the Pevensie's yard. It was a very big yard and seemed to be separated into sections. There was the "main section" which was mainly green grass with the occasional tree. Then in the far back was a small little pond with trees going all around it, which continued very far back. Also, up by the house, was what seemed to be a small garden of flowers.

Cecelia gasped when she heard a window break. "What happened?" Cecelia asked.

"Edmund." Emilia said.

"You two go back home!" Peter yelled as the Pevensie's ran towards their house. Emilia grabbed Cecelia's wrist and the two girls began to run away.

"Where are we going?" Cecelia asked.

"Home, but if we run back towards our house straight across the lawn we'll be seen, so we're going to go into the woods and jump over the gate there."

"Oh." Cecelia said through her gasps of air. "Not so fast Emilia."

"We'll rest when we get in the trees. They aren't that far away, I don't see how you're out of breath."

"I en't good at running." Cecelia panted.

"I don't see how a skinny girl like you can have such trouble."

They soon reached the trees and watched the Pevensie's house. The housekeeper had walked out and was now yelling for the children to own up to what they did. They waited patiently hoping not to be seen. When the housekeeper had walked back in the two girls began to walk back towards there house.

"This is quite a longer walk than I thought." Cecelia muttered.

"I know, it is quite long." Emilia replied.

"I think it's to long. It shouldn't take this long, besides, the trees have changed!" Emilia stopped in her tracks and looked at the trees. Cecelia was right. These types of trees didn't grow in England. Both girls turned around to see that they were standing in a forest that seemed to have no end.

"Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." Cecelia said.

"We never were in Kansas." Emilia stated.

"You know what I mean!" Cecelia yelled at Emilia who ignored her.

"Come on. Lets see if we can get back." Emilia stated. The two girls made their way through the thick, clustered trees. Apparently the time, wherever they were, was different than England, for the light barely shown through the trees.

"I think it's almost night here." Cecelia whispered.

"I think you're right. Look! There's the sunset!" Emilia exclaimed pointing to the setting sun, that somehow seemed to be a different sun than England's.

"Where do you think we are?" Cecelia asked.

"I don't know. Come now. There is a clearing up there. We'll rest there for the night and then we'll try and figure this out in the morning.

"I en't tired though." Cecelia mumbled. "It was only five o' clock in England."

"That doesn't matter. It'll be easier in the morning if we are able to adjust to the time change." Emilia replied.

Cecelia frowned and sat against a tree while Emilia fell asleep on the ground. By now the light no longer shown through the trees. Instead an odd whispering sound could be heard. The trees swayed back and forth though there was no sound, but within a few minutes they all settled down, as if they were sleeping too.

"I do believe those trees were talking to each other." Cecelia whispered, eyes wide in shock. She carefully scooted forward so she was no longer leaning on the tree, but now sitting in the middle of the clearing.

Within a few minutes she herself was lying on the ground, and she quickly began to fall asleep. She was losing consciousness when she saw figures coming out of the trees, but told herself it was a dream and fell asleep. It was an odd sleep, for she felt she was being watched the whole time, even in her dream. She tossed and turned in her sleep as though it were a bad dream, but the dream itself was actually a good one.

/

"_Cece, guess what. Your gonna meet mummy's friend today." Her mother stated in French, holding the two-year old Cecelia. Cecelia began to clap, glad that there would be someone else she could talk to._

"_Friend!" Cecelia yelled in French. _

"_Yes Cece. Another friend."_

_The rest of the day past in a blur to Cecelia. She was quite bored, for the others were talking, and she couldn't understand what they were saying. It was only when another little girl appeared._

"_Friend!" Cecelia yelled in French. _

_The little girl frowned, not knowing what Cecelia had said. She pointed to herself and said:_

"_girl." _

_After much repetition, Cecelia finally understood what she was saying. The girl applauded her and handed her a little bell._

"_Loche!" Cecelia yelled. The girl frowned again and shook her head no. Cecelia looked confused and then pointed to the bell stating: "Girl!" The other girl laughed and shook her head. She pointed to the bell and said "bell", then pointed to herself and said "girl." She continued on doing this, the whole time Cecelia was watching her quite intently. After awhile Cecelia smile and pointed to the girl. _

"_BELL GIRL!"_

_Cecelia continued to call the girl, Emilia, Bell Girl. Over the years though, Bell Girl had somehow developed into Bella._

_/_

Cecelia woke up trying to recall her dream. It wasn't truly a dream though, it was a memory. It was her first memory of Emilia. Cecelia sat bolt up and looked at where Emilia had been lying the night before. She wasn't there.

"Emilia!" Cecelia yelled. "Where are you?"

"Right here." Emilia replied. Cecelia turned around to see Emilia walking through the trees.

"I do believe these trees were, uh, watching us last night." Emilia said as she ran a hand over a trunk of the tree.

"I had the exact same feeling." Cecelia said as she stood up.

"So, any clue where we are?" Cecelia asked Emilia.

"Not a bit. I don't think we are even on Earth anymore though." Emilia replied.

"Yes, I don't know of any talking trees on Earth." Cecelia replied.

"Talking?" Emilia asked, quite confused.

"Last night, after you fell asleep, I was sure I heard these trees talking to each other, though it wasn't in a language I understood. It was more like rustling, but I'm sure it was their was of communicating."

"Shh! Do you hear that? Someone is coming." It was then that a person riding a horse came through the trees.

"Edmund?" Cecelia asked in confusion.

"King Edmund actually. And you are?" Edmund asked while jumping off his horse.

"I en't calling **you** a king. You have no right to force me you prat." Cecelia said as she walked over and smacked the back of his head.

"Hey! Stop! What are you doing?" Edmund exclaimed.

"It's called hitting you idiot! Besides, where did you those dorky clothes?" Cecelia asked quite confused.

"Yeah, and what game are we playing?" Emilia asked.

"First, these clothes are made of Narnian silk, and second we aren't playing any game," Edmund replied.

"Then why are we calling you a king?" Emilia asked.

"Because I am one! I am King Edmund the Just, appointed by Aslan himself. I am also a Knight of the Noble Order of the Table." Edmund replied holding his head up high.

"Who's Aslan?" Cecelia asked.

"You've got to be kidding me. Did you hit your head?" Edmund asked.

"No, but you've hit your head." Cecelia replied.

"When?"

"Now." Cecelia stated as she started to continually smack the back of Edmund's head.

"Hold- her- back!" Edmund yelled through the smacks.

"What do you mean hold me back? OH! Let me go!" Cecelia yelled as she attempted to kick the two creatures that were now holding her.

Emilia looked dumbfounded as she saw the creatures grab Cecelia. "Umm, well, Edmund, what are those things?" Emilia asked quite rudely.

"OH yes! Ask what they are before helping me!" Cecelia yelled only to find that one of the creatures twisted her arm back in pain. "Ah! Stop that hurts!" Cecelia yelled before the creatures said:

"They are centaurs, and generals of my army." Edmund replied.

"I am Orieus and this is Mindes." They replied. Emilia gasped, realizing they could understand her and talk.

"Wait, centaurs? Those are only creatures of myths! You can't be real. I'm going insane. I'm losing my mind!" Emilia yelled. "Wait! I know! I must be dreaming."

"It en't a dream if Edmund's here. This is a nightmare!" Cecelia yelled still struggling to get free of the centaurs grasps. "Besides, you never answered our question. Who is Aslan?"

Edmund looked puzzled at the question. Surely everyone knew who Aslan was. Then it hit him. "Emilia and Cecelia." He whispered to himself.

"You think?" Cecelia asked. "NOW LET ME GO!" Edmund looked quite oddly at the two for a minute before asking:

"How did you two get here?"

"We aren't really sure. We just kinda, appeared here." Emilia said.

Suddenly, an odd noise filled the air, it sounded as though a person was screaming, and bird was cawing at the same time. It was then that one of the most disgusting, awful looking creatures appeared behind Emilia. It seemed to be part woman, part bird. It grabbed her arm, and held a knife to her neck. The Centaurs pushed Cecelia to the ground and pulled out swords, while Edmund did the same. "Unhand her." Edmund commanded in a forced calmness.

Emilia's face was pale white, her breathing short and shallow. It was the first time Cecelia had ever seen her this scared. The creature snarled, and recited something in an odd language before disappearing with Emilia. "BELLA!" Cecelia yelled before running to the spot where the creatire had been standing. "BELLA!" she yelled again before falling to the ground in tears. She sat there for what seemed like hours when she felt hands pull her up and wipe the tears off her face. She looked up to see Edmund standing there, concern painted on his face.

"Cecelia, we'll get her back." Edmund stated. It was then that Cecelia did one of the most unexpected things. She wrapped her arms around Edmund's neck, and began to cry into his shoulder. At first he stood there quite shocked, but then he wrapped his arms around her. They stood there for awhile, just holding each other while Cecelia cried into his shoulder.

"Your majesty, we should tell the others." The centaur called Orieus said.

"Yes your right." He pulled away from Cecelia and grabbed her hand. Leading her to his horse. He grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her onto the horse, before getting on himself.

"Hold on tight." He told Cecelia as they began to canter through the forest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him, still crying. Emilia had been her best friend since she was two years old, and now, now she was gone.

Cecelia took one hand and wiped the tears off her face, before quickly putting it back around Edmund's waist in fear of falling off the horse.

"Are you alright now?" Edmund asked, obviously concerned.

"I'm better." Cecelia replied. "Hey Edmund?"

"Yes?"

"How long have you been here?" Cecelia asked.

"A year." Edmund replied simply.

"Really? It's only been a few minutes since I last saw you before coming here." Cecelia stated obviously confused.

"That's odd." Edmund said frowning. "How old are you?"

"I'm still ten." Cecelia replied.

"That's odd. Your birthday is only a month after mine, and I turned eleven shortly after coming here."

"Edmund, where are we?" Cecelia asked him.

"We're in a place called Narnia. It's quite wonderful actually. You'll love it here." Edmund replied.

"I don't think I like it." Cecelia whispered.

"Emilia will be okay." Edmund stated calmly.

The two rode in silence, while the two centaurs in front of them whispered to each other in worried voices. It was only when a large castle came in sight that Cecelia spoke again.

"Amazing."


	3. Plans and Confessions

Kaixo! Audrey here! Chapter 3 is here! Father took me to the public library again, so I was able to upload this and get some more books to read! I finally got to use my knowledge of archery in this chapter, though I don't know much about it. Poor Emilia, not in this chapter. She will be in Chapter 4 though. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Agur!

* * *

"Amazing." Cecelia muttered.

"Welcome to my home, Cair Paravel ." Edmund replied.

"You live here?" Cecelia gaped.

"Yes." Edmund replied as he urged the horse through the gates. It was only then she realized just how big it was. It made her feel insignificant. She held onto Edmund tighter.

"Does Peter , Susan , and Lucy live here too?" Cecelia asked Edmund as she reluctantly let go of him so he could lead the horse into the stable.

"Yep. Our rooms are all in the same hallway. My room is next to Lucy 's and across from Peter 's. Come on off the horse." Edmund said as he began to walk out of the stables. He turned around to see Cecelia still sitting on the horse.

"How?" she asked looking down at the ground. Edmund laughed before walking over to Cecelia and helping her off the horse. Cecelia was able to walk out of the stables, but she was quite unbalanced as she did so.

"Are you okay?" Edmund asked as he watched Cecelia make her way across the lawn.

"I'm fine. Just trying to recover. Emilia is usually with me for things like this. Somehow whenever something big happened she was always with me, but she en't now." Edmund walked over and placed an arm around Cecelia 's shoulders to help her stay balanced. Cecelia reached her right hand out and was relieved when Edmund grabbed it. Without realizing it, she was squeezing Edmund's hand very tightly.

Cecelia, Edmund, Orieus and Mindes walked into the castle through a side door in hopes they'd run into less people. They made it quite apparent they didn't have time to talk, but many people still bowed or curtsied when they walked by. Cecelia took in everything she saw with much wonder. The floors were a gorgeous stone she couldn't identify. It was smooth and had a unique pattern and was an odd cream color. Where they currently were, the walls were painted a deep red, and the ceilings a wonderful gold. There were tapestries hanging everywhere depicting scenes of battles, people, and majestic looking lions. They reached a large golden door that was almost as tall as the ceilings. She thought the ballroom where the party was held was wonderful, but it just couldn't compare to this.

"This way. I do think the others should be eating breakfast now, and we need to get them ready. I think we might be forced to go into battle." Edmund said as the centaur called Mindes opened the door.

"Thank you, Mindes. You and Orieus go and prepare troops to leave before lunch. Tell the others to pack provisions. Food, armor, and weapons. After your done with that head to the war room." The two centaurs left immediately, leaving Cecelia and Edmund alone.

They quickly walked through the door, and before Cecelia knew it, Lucy had wrapped her arms around her waist and Susan was running over too. Peter however stood there, looking quite shocked.

"Oh Cecelia ! It's so wonderful to see you! We never expected you to come to Narnia!" Lucy exclaimed as she let go so Susan could hug Cecelia . By now Peter was standing with his hand on Edmund's shoulder.

"Oh this is wonderful!" Susan said, then suddenly pulled away. "Wait, where is Emilia ?"

Cecelia opened her mouth to answer but found she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Tears began to fill her eyes and she looked as if she would burst into tears. Lucy wrapped her arms around Cecelia who gladly accepted and pulled Lucy into a hug.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, completely confused.

" Pete, Emilia 's been kidnapped by a hag. I think it's one of the white witch's old followers." Edmund said.

"But, why?" Susan asked in horror.

"I don't know. Hostage, bait, maybe just for fun.." Edmund suggested shrugging.

"We have to find her." Cecelia said quietly, unable to make any sound louder than a whisper.

"Of course we will." Peter said, anger in his filling his eyes.

Peter and Edmund quickly went to discuss plans and strategies with the generals while Susan and Lucy took Cecelia through a series of corridors.

"There is really nothing more for us to do except wait for the boys to return with plans. We will however get dressed for the journey and then help prepare provisions. I don't think Lucy or I have a dress for you though. Mine will be to big, and Lucy 's to small. I do believe there are some already made for when Lucy grows though. We'll snag one of those." Susan said as she continued to walk through the hallways. Cecelia and Lucy practically had to run to keep up with Susan 's pace. It was only then that Cecelia realized how out of place she felt. She was still wearing the same skirt and sweater she had been wearing in England, while Lucy and Susan were both wearing beautiful floor-length dresses.

Susan's dress was light and airy and seemed to flow with every step, making Susan look like a fairy or something of the sort. The dress seemed to have two parts to it. The first part was a rich emerald green that made up most of the dress. It had long, flowing sleeves and a very low neckline. Though it was made up for by a pale green that was a good deal higher than the low emerald green.

Lucy's dress, though light and airy, did not have the same affect on her. When Cecelia looked at Lucy she felt that Lucy could take on the world. She shown with such confidence and the dress she wore perfectly complimented it. The dress was a stunning pale purple with a beautiful silver sash around the waist. The pale purple stopped at the knees, and the silver fabric continued on to the ground. Both girls looked stunning in their dresses.

"Here we are!" Susan said as she opened the door into a small room were women sat with bolts of fabric surrounding them.

" Queen Susan the Gentle! Queen Lucy the Valiant! Welcome! Come in, come in. May I ask who your friend is?" One of the women asked.

"Oh, Alavia! It's so nice to see you. Alavia, this is Miss Cecelia. Cecelia, this is Alavia of Archenland. Alavia, We were wondering if you have a dress that would fit her. She needs one now, so it doesn't have to fit her exactly, but we want it as close as you can. I almost forgot, it needs to be a dress for travel, something easy to move in." Susan stated as she looked Cecelia up and down. "I think that's all. Cecelia, Lucy and I will be right back, you stay here with Alavia." With that Susan and Lucy left the room leaving Cecelia standing there with many seamstresses staring at her. She smiled slightly and then Alavia came over and began to measure her.

"I need to find a dress with the closet measurements to yours." Cecelia stood there for awhile feeling quite uncomfortable. "I think I have a dress for you. It might be a bit big, you're a very petite girl. You need to eat more."

Cecelia only nodded, not knowing what to say to Alavia's comments.

Alavia left the room and when she came back she was holding a beautiful red dress. She ushered Cecelia into a small dressing room where Cecelia quickly changed. The dress itself very much reminded Cecelia of the dresses girls wore in the fairytales she read. It was a very light dress, and much like Susan said, easy to move in.. It had a square neckline with gold embroidery surrounding it. The upper part of the sleeve was a bit fitted, but past the elbow it turned into a light and airy bell.. The dress had an empire waist with a full skirt. The beautiful red fabric split revealing a golden underskirt. She twirled around once where she was standing, feeling like princess.

She walked out of the dressing room to see Lucy and Susan were back, a pile of odd things beside them. Lucy was putting on a belt with a dagger on the left, and a bottle of red liquid on the right. Susan was helping her adjust the straps, as she had already finished getting ready for the trip. She had on a leather jerkin with a cuirass over it. On her left forearm she had a diamond-shaped red leather bracer. On her back she wore an ivory quiver with the initials "SP" on it and she carried a short recurve bow in her right hand. Also attached to the strap that held her quiver was an ivory horn with engravings to look like an open lion's mouth.

"Oh Cecelia . You look marvelous in that dress." Lucy said with a smile. "I think it fits you perfectly!"

"You do look quite wonderful Cecelia." Susan said, also she smiled. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. Emilia told me you know archery, so I have some things for you here." Susan said as she rummaged through a pile laying on the table beside her. "Here, I have a back quiver for you and a short recurve bow. Orieus and Mindes have already prepared a horse for you. There is a quiver on the horse's saddle where all your arrows are. Yes, what else? Oh, here is a leather bracer, and I do believe that's all you need for now." Susan picked up the back quiver and helped Cecelia put it on. Susan then put the unstrung bow into the quiver while Cecelia put on the leather bracer on her left arm.

"When are we leaving?" Cecelia asked Susan as the three girls left the sewing room and made their way back through the halls.

"As soon as the boys are done, which I'm sure will be any second now. What's this?" Susan was walking through the halls and was about to go into one of the rooms when she noticed the one next to hers had a parchment nailed to the door. She took it off, trying to rip the paper as little as possible.

"My goodness. It's a threat. Look at this." Susan said as she handed the paper to Lucy .

"Oh my." Lucy said as she looked at the parchment.

"Oh. Emilia ." Cecelia said as tears filled her eyes.

"We must hurry. Follow me." Susan took off in a mad dash and Lucy and Cecelia were again barely able to keep up. "We must get this to Peter and Edmund now. They should still be in the war room." The three girls made there way through the hallways, barely missing those unfortunate enough to be caught in their path. They finally reached a large wooden door which Susan quickly went through followed quickly by Cecelia and Lucy.

Peter, Edmund, and many other Narnian creatures were surrounding a table with a large map of Narnia on it, discussing strategies and plans.

"What brings you girls here?" Peter asked.

"This." Susan replied simply handing the parchment to Peter.

"What is it?" Edmund asked.

"It's a threat towards us and Emilia . Here, read it yourself." Peter said quietly as he handed the parchment to Edmund.

"Oh, I knew it. We die or she dies. They're using Emilia as bait." Edmund said with a scowl. "At least they gave a reasonable time. We have 'til the end of the week."

"Well, of course the Kings and Queens cannot die!" one of the Narnian creatures said..

"Well, what about Emilia?" Cecelia asked in horror.

"She isn't going to die either." Peter replied very quickly. "We are going to get her back Cecelia. Don't you worry. Besides, this gives us an excuse to go to battle with the Fell. I've been wanting to get rid of them. Orieus, are the troops prepared?"

"Yes, Sire." he replied.

"Good. Then we leave for the Witch's castle within the hour."

_/_

Cecelia felt very uncomfortable sitting on her horse. There was too much stuff hanging from her saddle. There was a quiver filled with arrows and her unstrung bow, a blanket, a cloak, and a small satchel filled with food. She shifted in her seat, trying to find a comfortable position. When she failed to find one she sighed and turned to face Edmund.

"You're different now then you were in England . What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Edmund asked Cecelia in confusion.

"Well, in England you were a right foul beast. Now, well, now I don't know. You're just different."

"So are you. You used to be a beast in England too." Edmund said looking ahead.

"Hey!" Cecelia lifted her hand as if to slap Edmund but stopped. "I'd hit you, but I think I'd fall off if I tried."

"I take it back. Maybe you haven't changed that much. You still are a beast." Edmund said with a smile. Cecelia scowled and urged her horse forward so she was riding along side Lucy . While doing this she lost her balance and practically fell off. Lucy however was able to catch her hand and pull her back upright.

"I don't think I like horses." Cecelia said as she stared at the ground. "I wasn't even able to get on by myself. Peter had to lift me up." Lucy laughed at this.

"Hey Lucy . You guys have all changed since coming here. Well, you've all grown taller and stuff, but personality wise, what happened?" Cecelia asked Lucy .

"Oh. I thought you would ask that sooner or later. It's very hard to explain. You kinda have to hear the whole story."

"That's fine, I want to hear it." Cecelia said.

"Well, it started when we were playing a game of hide-and-seek and I went into a wardrobe..." Lucy began telling Cecelia the story of how the Pevensie's came into Narnia, Edmund's capture by the witch, redemption by Aslan, the Battle at Beruna, and finally their coronation. "The past year has been quite boring actually. Passing laws and meeting with those from other countries is what fills most of our days."

"So, this Aslan person, he's the one who changed Edmund?" Cecelia asked.

"Oh yes. He's the only one who could've helped Edmund at the point he was at. Only, Aslan is not a person. He's a lion." Lucy replied.

"A lion? Aslan is a lion?" Cecelia asked, disbelieving what Lucy just said.

"Yes he is, and he's the only one who knows what happened to Edmund while he was with the witch. I do believe Peter knows most of it, though."

Lucy and Cecelia continued talking about the Narnian creatures, Lucy explaining what everything was and about them.

"Oh, those must have been dryads." Lucy said when Cecelia mentioned the trees talking while they were asleep. "Dryads are beings that live in the trees. They probably came out when they thought you were sleeping. They aren't shy creatures, just curious. They also don't like to be bothered while sleeping."

Lucy and Cecelia continued talking about centaurs, fauns, dryads, minotaurs and all the other creatures of Narnia. As they walked through the forest the sun slowly began to set.

" Peter! We've been riding for hours. When are we going to get to camp?" Lucy asked.

"As soon as we get out of the forest there will be camp. It's only about a mile up."

"We're stopping already?" Cecelia asked.

"Yes. If we push ourselves to hard, we won't be prepared for the battle to get Emilia." Peter replied.

Cecelia frowned and continued on in silence. She knew they were right, but she wanted Emilia as soon as possible.

"Oh! Look at it! We're here! We're at the camp! Look how many people there are!" Lucy exclaimed. "Oh come on! Let's go!" With that Lucy began to gallop to the camp, quickly followed by her other three siblings. Cecelia, who had stopped her horse to take a good look at the camp, couldn't get the horse to move again.

"Come on, horsey. Onward, go, uh, mush?" Cecelia scowled while the horse just stood there. "Maybe I should have taken riding lessons like mum suggested." She heard someone laugh behind her and turned to see the centaur Orieus. He took the horses reins from her hand and began to lead the horse to the camp.

"Thank you." Cecelia said to the centaur.

"The pleasure is all mine, my lady." the centaur said.

When Orieus and Cecelia arrived at the camp the Pevensies had already given their horses to their valets and were now walking around the camp.

"Lu, you've been at a camp before." Edmund said with a laugh.

"Yes, but that was a year ago. Since then anytime you've gone somewhere you've left me at Cair Paravel . This is the first time I've gotten to stay out since Beruna."

"Come, let's go to the archery range Lucy." Susan said as she began to walk off. "You too, Cecelia!"

Orieus had just left Cecelia to get off her horse. She tried lifting her leg over so she could jump of, but lost her balance and ended up falling off the horse. She heard someone gasp and heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up to see Lucy looking down at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little. Okay, a lot of pain." Cecelia said. Lucy laughed and extended her hand to pull Cecelia up. When she stood up she groaned.

"I repeat: I don't think I like horses." Cecelia walked back to her horse and switched the contents from the quiver on her saddle to the quiver on her back. The five children made their way through the camp to a make-shift archery field. Cecelia quickly strung her bow and placed an arrow on it, while Susan did the same beside her. Susan shot first and her arrow plunged itself deep in the bullseye. Lucy began to clap, while Edmund and Peter just smiled. Cecelia quickly pulled back the string of her bow and placed it it on her right cheek. She plucked the string and watched as her arrow flew through the sky and buried itself in the bullseye just as Susan 's had done.

Lucy began to clap again and Edmund walked over and stood beside Cecelia .

" Emilia told me you were a champion archer, but I didn't believe considering what happened that day. What was it you shot? A book? I believe that was it." Cecelia gave Edmund a playful shrug before she began to walk to the targets to retrieve her arrow.

"Where did you learn archery?" Susan asked.

"It runs in the family. Well, that's what my mother told me. Every member of my mother's family have been archers at one point. She began to teach me when I was seven with a home-made target. I was horrible at first, but she made me practice. Eventually, when I was able to actually shoot the outside of the target, she took me to an indoor target range. Over the years, I don't know, I guess I just got the hang of it. Then when I started boarding school I joined the archery team."

"You lot! Orieus is calling for you! Wants to talk 'bout plans on getting that Emilia back!" Cecelia turned around to see who was calling them but only saw two beavers.

"Who said that?" Cecelia asked as the three began to walk off the field.

"Them." Edmund said pointing to the beavers.

"The beavers said that?"

"Of course. There is nobody else here." Susan said. Cecelia stopped in her tracks staring at the beaver while Susan and Edmund kept walking.

"Come on you girl!" Cecelia shook her head and continued on walking. Cecelia continued walking thinking about how mad this world was. Cecelia looked around for Peter , and saw he was no longer there.

"Where's Peter ?" she asked.

"Oh, when he heard that girls name he took off in a mad dash towards the tent." The beaver replied.  
"That's odd." Edmund replied. "Wait,Oh..."

"What?" Cecelia asked giving Edmund an odd look. Edmund smiled and simply said:

"Nothing."

The three youngest Pevensie children and Cecelia made their way through camp to Orieus's tent where they found him and Peter outside looking at a map.

"Orieus. You're a genius. I see it now. Yes, that'll work wonderfully. We do have to remember it's their territory that we're fighting at, not ours. They may have traps laid out."

"I have already taken that into account." Orieus then began to point to places on the map speaking in very large, technical, military words.

"So, what are you two planning now?" Edmund asked as he walked over. Peter pointed to spots on the map and muttered things about tents, barricades, and archers. Edmund stood there pondering the plan.

"Brilliant." He finally managed to mutter. "Absolutely brilliant. Who thought this up?"

"It was all Orieus's idea." Peter said as he placed a hand on the centaur's shoulder.

"You've outdone yourself again Orieus."

_/_

Edmund shifted uncomfortably around the campfire. He scowled silently when a faun began to talk with him. He didn't have time for this, he wanted to talk with Peter alone. He practically jumped for joy when he saw Peter take his leave. Edmund quickly excused himself from his conversation and followed after Peter into the tent they were sharing.

" Pete , I need to talk to you." Edmund said as he flopped down into his hammock.

"Sure Ed , what is it?"

"I was wondering, how you feel about Emilia ." Edmund said.

"I think it's horrible, threatening to kill her like that."

"That's not what I mean. I mean, do you have feelings for her?" At this Peter blushed furiously. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks and quickly turned around so Edmund wouldn't see.

"Don't try to hide it Peter, I know you do."

"Ed, it's not like that. Well, actually I'm not really sure anymore. In England , I remember that I liked her a lot. She made me blush and she made me feel to nervous to talk to her. When we got to Narnia I slowly began to forget her, but now that she's back, I think the feelings are coming back with her."

Edmund stared at the ceiling of the tent not knowing what to say.

" Pete, are you worried about her?" Edmund asked.

"Immensely, though I'm quite worried about Cecelia too. She's lost her parents and now Emilia . It must be hard for her. She seems to be handling it well, but I think it might be an act." Peter said.

"I think it is an act. She broke down completely after Emilia was taken. She was crying and screaming for Bella, who I suppose is Emilia. I don't think she could've truly gotten over it that quickly.

"Maybe we should ask her about it." Peter suggested.

"Sure."

"And, Ed?" Peter called out.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone I like Emilia ." Peter said.

"I won't."


	4. Questions and Pains

Ohayou! Audrey here! Again... Anyways, I'd like to thank all of our reviewers, and our beta reader. Also a big thanks to Miniver for telling us that the title of the story was spelled wrong. I felt like an idiot when I realized that. I finally got back home on Saturday, so I've had real internet. Dad promised he would be getting his internet soon, though I doubt it. This chapter was still hard to write, since Keirra is with Dad and she won't get home until Saturday. Sad isn't it? Anyways, I have a question for you guys. Keirra and I were planning some future chapters over the phone last night, and we got stuck at one point because we realized we didn't know Emilia and Cecelia's personalities well. So we began to make a list, though we didn't get very far with it. We were wondering if you all would help us by adding a one word description of each of them at the end of your review. Good or bad. Thank you! Enjoy!

* * *

It was Emilia's first day here and she was laying on the wet, stone floor of the dungeon, her gaze focused on the small window in her cell. The light that used to be pouring through was now fading. The night would soon engulf everything around her in darkness, and Emilia was dreading that moment. It was bad enough down here with light. Without the light, it would be a nightmare filled with despair. Emilia's breathing was quick and shallow from fright. She still hadn't worked out what was happening. All she knew is that she was taken to an odd castle and now she was sitting in a cold cell. She looked out the window and prayed that Cecelia would come soon, though she knew Cecelia was to small to be of any help. Emilia's hope was fading at the same pace as the outside light.

Ever so slowly her cell became darker and darker. Soon, Emilia could barely see her hand when she put it right in front of her face. Emilia closed her eyes, only to find herself in an even darker place. She quickly opened them and sat up, frantically searching through the darkness. Emilia normally wasn't afraid of the dark, but something about the darkness here scared her. Her breathing quickened and she wrapped her arms around herself. Emilia couldn't see the walls, but she felt as though they were closing in on her.

Emilia held her breath as she heard voices. The voices she heard earlier. The voices that had given her a bruise that covered the entire left side of her face. The voices soon stopped only to be replaced with gentle footsteps coming towards her. The closer they got, the slower they seemed to be. The wait between each step seemed to last longer than the last. Each step seemed to diminish Emilia's hope further, until she felt there was no hope left in the world. She searched inside herself and clung to the little hope she had left.

"Cecelia, please hurry." Emilia whispered as two horrible creatures walked into her cell.

/

Cecelia groaned as she felt gentle hands shake her. She took her pillow from under her head and threw it at her intruder, only to hear Susan laugh. Cecelia sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking around the tent, only to find Lucy wasn't there anymore.

"Where's Lucy?" Cecelia asked in a mumble.

"She went down to a stream with Peter and Edmund. They wanted to soak their feet before we left. I'm about to join them, would you like to come with me?"

Cecelia groaned at the thought of getting up, but she agreed. She got up and quickly dressed herself in the red dress and the cloak she had been given the day before. Cecelia pushed open the flap of the tent she shared with Lucy and walked outside before yawning.

"Still not awake?" Susan asked with a smile.

"Not really." Cecelia replied.

The two girls quickly walked across the camp until they came to a dirt path that led through a small forest when they heard someone laugh.

"That sounded like Lucy." Susan said to herself as she quickened her pace.

Cecelia watched Susan as she headed towards Lucy. She hadn't realized how fast Susan could walk. As Cecelia slowly began to walk after her, she could see she already had her slippers off, and was standing in the stream beside Lucy. As she walked closer she could hear Edmund and Peter talking, though the only word that she caught was "Emilia." She frowned when she heard Emilia's name, though it was soon replaced by a smile when Lucy called her name.

"Cecelia ! Come over here! The water is so cold!" Lucy was jumping around, splashing water all over her dress. Cecelia quickly took off her slippers and ran into the water with Lucy . Both girls were jumping around and splashing as if they were five-year olds. Susan was just laughing and splashing the two girls, while Peter and Edmund just sat on the edge, quietly talking to each other.

"Come on now," Susan said, "It's time for us to be getting back. We can't let camp leave without us."

Lucy sighed but she immediately walked out of the water and put her cloak on, following Susan through the forest. Peter stood up as well and made his way after the two girls. Cecelia made to walk out, but was stopped as Edmund walked over and stood beside her.

"Can I talk to you?" Edmund asked..

"I s'pose." Cecelia replied. Edmund walked over and sat down on a tree stump while Cecelia put on her cloak.

"Are you worried?" Edmund asked Cecelia quietly. Cecelia frowned at him.

"Worried 'bout what?"

" Emilia." Edmund replied shortly. Cecelia sat down on the ground and stared out into the distance. Gazing at something unknown to Edmund. The two sat there for a minute before Edmund broke the silence.

"Cecelia?"

"Hmm? Oh... I'm really worried about her. I try not to show it though. I don't know why, but I feel like I should hide it. Yesterday, all I wanted to do was cry my eyes out, but for some reason I forced myself to smile and be happy." Cecelia's voice trembled as she spoke. Once again an awkward silence fell between the two. Edmund looked down at Cecelia and blushed. She was crying. What was he supposed to do? This time, it was Cecelia who broke the silence with a laugh.

She wiped the tears off her face and laughed at herself.

"Look at me. Crying like this. You must think bad of me." Cecelia forced a smile before turning to Edmund.

"Well, Susan was right. We should be getting back to camp now." Cecelia turned and walked away, leaving Edmund all alone.

"She really shouldn't bottle her feelings up like that." Edmund whispered to himself as he frowned. "Peter would've handled that better." Edmund sat there alone, looking up at the blue sky. The white clouds above were floating by freely. Edmund stood up and began to make his way back to camp. He took his time walking through the trees, stopping only once to say hello to a passing bluebird.

When he arrived at camp most everything was already packed up and many had already gone. There were barely more than ten beings still left at camp.

"Oh Edmund! There you are! We were about to go looking for you!" Lucy yelled as she ran forward and flung her arms around her brother. "Susan and Peter have already sent most of the camp. We we're just here waiting for you. Orieus said we traveled very quickly yesterday and that we covered a days journey. So, Orieus said if we can continue on that pace that we shall be there in three more days. The letter from the Fell stated that we have five more days, so that gives us plenty of time! Isn't it wonderful! We shall have Emilia back before the end of the week!" Edmund smiled at Lucy and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It is wonderful, Lu."

"Oh!" Susan exclaimed. Her face paling, a look of horror on her face. "How horrid..."

"What is it, Susan?" Peter asked as he walked over to her.

"I was just thinking about the letter from the Fell when an absolutely horrid thought crossed my mind. To place it on your bedroom door, they would've had to come into Cair. Though, everyone in the castle would've recognized them as the Fell, so wouldn't somebody have stopped them?" Peter seemed to be catching on to what Susan was saying, but Cecelia, Edmund, and Lucy were still quite confused.

"That would have to mean that someone either helped them get inside or they are in league with the Fell and placed it there for them." Peter whispered to himself.

"You don't think it's anyone we're traveling with, do you?" Edmund asked Peter ..

"I don't know. I doubt it. There are to many here that we know are loyal to us." Peter replied.

"Well, Cair is filled with hundreds upon thousands who are loyal to us." Susan suggested.

"Well, maybe the note was just some stupid prank." Lucy added.

"I don't think that's possible. Hardly anyone else knew what happened other than the one's with us."

"Maybe they got in the same way the Hag made off with Emilia." Cecelia offered. Peter frowned but said:

"I suppose so. I still want to keep high security around here. Every night we shall have guards on watch. I want to have someone watching all night long."

The four monarchs and Cecelia finished packing up camp, and hurriedly set off again after the rest. They were straggling at the very back of the group and the only ones behind them were Orieus and Mindes. Both of them watching their surroundings for signs of threat. Most of the journey was a boring blur. Not much was said in the group for they were all thinking of Emilia and the Fell. Susan looked at Cecelia to see her wiping away tears that fell silently down her cheeks. She thought of trying to comfort her, but decided not to. It was probably best to leave Cecelia to her thoughts.

Lucy turned to her right when she heard Edmund snicker and whisper something to Peter. Peter tried to keep from laughing as Edmund whispered to him. At first Peter tried to tell Edmund otherwise, though he laughed the whole time doing so, but before long he was plotting something with Edmund.

"What are you two doing?" Lucy whispered. They just laughed and called out a few "nothings" and "you'll sees."

"You better not be playing another prank. I remember the last time you played a prank on me."

"What prank?" Peter asked in confusion. "I never played a prank on you."

"Well Edmund did." Lucy replied with distaste.

"What did you do?" Peter asked looking at Edmund.

"Well, it was the first anniversary of Beruna. Do you remember she came late to the Ball?"

Peter nodded his head.

"Well, it was because I took all of her dresses and hid them in the loft above the stables and I replaced them with some of the maids' dresses. Since I was already downstairs she couldn't really start yelling at me, do she spent the whole time looking for her dresses."

"I only found them when I happened to come across Phillip with one of the scholars in the courtyard."

"By then some birds had found Lucy 's dresses and took quite a liking to them." Edmund replied with a laugh.

"I had to get all new dresses." Peter frowned at Edmund, but soon both of the boys were plotting something again.

Lucy had slowed her horse so she was riding in between Susan and Cecelia now. All three girls were watching Edmund and Peter whisper to each other, occasionally laughing.

"Are they plotting something bad?" Cecelia asked the two sisters.

"I doubt it. They are probably only making it seem big. They might not be doing anything at all, except trying to get on our nerves." Susan said.

"I think Susan 's right. Last year on the day that would've been April Fool's in England, they announced they would be playing a prank on both of us. The whole week before hand they would whisper and laugh and say things to us like 'You'll never see it coming' and 'This is going to be big', so we were both quite nervous. We spent the whole day looking over our shoulder's and making sure nothing was going to happen. They finally told us the next day there was no prank, they were just happy watching us fret over what we thought was going to happen."

"Oh yes. They got quite a scolding that year. Especially from Mindes. He seemed very angry. He doesn't like those kind of things. He had them spending the whole day training. When they finally finished they could barely finish the walk back to Cair."

"Is that the only thing they've done?" Cecelia asked. Susan looked towards a frowning Lucy .

"No it isn't." Lucy began to tell Cecelia the story of the missing dresses and how she found them in the loft.

"He did that?" Cecelia asked in astonishment. "He ruined your dresses?"

"Yes. They were some of my best too."

"Oh my! How horrible. These dresses seem too beautiful to ruin." Susan smiled at Cecelia 's comment.

"We felt the same way when we got our first Narnian dresses."

As the three girls rode on they continued talking of dresses, fabric, embroidery, and sewing. It was a long ride, but Cecelia enjoyed it. They were currently riding through a forest and it was quite a site to behold. The trees were so tall she could barely see the tops of them. They were covered in green leaves and every now-and-then a smaller tree could be seen covered in flowers. Small woodland animals would come out to greet their kings and queens. Once a small fox came out and jumped excitedly around as he saw the group coming towards him.

"Oh Hello! Hello! I know who you are! My mother told me about you! You're Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve!" Lucy jumped off her horse and walked over to the little fox. She began to gently pet it's small head.

"Hello little fox! My name is Lucy ." She was about to say more but the little fox interrupted.

"Oh yes! I know that! You're Queen Lucy the Va. .va..." the little fox scrunched his face as he tried to remember.

"Valiant?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"Oh, yes! Yes that's it!" The fox said as he jumped around. "My name is Camear! My mama calls me Cam though. I think you could call me that too. I don't think she'd mine. She's a very nice fox. I think she'd be willing to share my name with you." Lucy smiled.

"Well Cam, you can simply call me Lucy." Camear continued talking about random things when his mother called for him from the trees. He seemed very reluctant to leave the group, but was delighted when Lucy promised to visit him again.

"And the others?" Camear asked, indicating Lucy 's siblings.

"Oh yes. They will come too."

"We shall come too, with a whole bucket full of fish for you and your mother." Edmund said, his voice gentle and kind. The little fox seemed pleased and ran off into the trees to find his mother.

Cecelia, Susan, and Lucy continued on talking with each other as they rode on back to the camp. The sun was now beginning to set, causing a pinkish glow to cover the sky. When a shout was heard, saying that camp was near Susan exclaimed in joy.

"Oh finally! I thought we'd be riding all day. My legs are getting sore from sitting like this all day." Susan, Lucy, and Cecelia urged their horses faster and past the boys until they found themselves on top of a hill looking down where they could see some of the others already setting up camp.

"Race you down!" Lucy yelled as she started off.

"Cheater!" Susan yelled as she took off after Lucy . Cecelia smiled and hurried after the two girls. When she finally caught up with them she could hear Susan boasting.

"You had a head start and I still beat you."

"Only by a little! I bet by next year I'll win every time by a landslide." Susan laughed and jumped off the horse, handing it to a nearby faun.

"Come on Lucy, Cecelia. We should help the boys set up our tents. I suppose we'll use the same arrangements as last night. You and Cecelia, Peter and Edmund, and then I shall have my own tent until Emilia joins us. Is that fine?"

"Fine with me." Cecelia said.

"Oh yes! I do like sharing with Cecelia . I can be as loud as I want in the morning and I don't have to worry about waking her up!" Lucy exclaimed in delight as the girls walked towards the cart holding the tents. Cecelia scrunched her nose, but smiled at Lucy . It was true. She was a deep sleeper, and occasionally a bad morning person.

"Peter ! Edmund!" Lucy yelled. "We're here to help set up the tents!"

"OH! NO! LUCY DON "T!" Edmund yelled as Lucy made her way to the tents. She frowned slightly as Edmund said this.

"I mean, Peter and I can handle to this. Right Peter ?" Edmund asked as he turned to Peter .

"Oh, yes. We have this. You girls should go, uh, help Mrs. Beaver , or, I hear that there is a stream around here, too. You could go there." Lucy still looked confused, but the three girls began to walk back towards the camp. Edmund turned back and picked up a tent.

"Why couldn't they help?" Peter asked as he turned towards Edmund. "There is nothing wrong with the tents yet."

"I know. I just want them to worry. They know we're playing a prank, and I want them to think it's going to be real bad."

"Yes, but now they know something is going to be wrong with the tents." Peter said as he began to set one of the tents up.

"True. I didn't think about that. Oh well. Too late now."

_/_

"That was odd." Cecelia said as the girls walked past the other creatures who were setting up camp.

"Quite." Lucy agreed.

"Well, I don't want to know what they're up to. I say we go to Mrs. Beaver . We can help her cook dinner for tonight." Susan said.

"Oh yes! Let's do that. Otherwise we'll be stuck with fish again." Lucy said as she raced forward.

"Who is Mrs. Beaver?" Cecelia asked Susan .

"Do you remember the talking beaver at the archery field yesterday?"

"Oh yes. It's hard to forget something like that." Cecelia recalling the talking Beaver.

"Well, Mrs. Beaver is his wife."

"Oh. That's, uh, interesting. I suppose she can talk too, seeing as she can cook." Susan laughed at this.

"Yes, she can talk."

The three girls walked to a campfire where two beavers were sitting, arguing with each other.

"Beaver! Just because you like to add that much salt to your food, doesn't mean the others will! Oh my! Lucy! Susan! It's so nice to see you! Now I can have some civilized company." Mrs. Beaver said as she walked over to the two girls. Susan smiled as Mrs. Beaver repeated the same line she said every time they visited.

"Hello Mrs. Beaver ." Lucy said as she sat down and look at the small pan resting above the fire. Mrs. Beaver turned to Cecelia and looked quizzically at her.

"May I ask your name, dear?" Mrs. Beaver asked with a smile.

"Oh. My name is Cecelia, Cecelia Barclay."

"It's nice to meet you. Would you three be here to help cook?"

"Oh yes. We'd be glad to help. I see we're having trout again." Susan said with a forced smile.

"Of course! It's my specialty. We're also having potatoes and sticky marmalade rolls."

"I heard that some of the centaurs caught some rabbits last night. It'd be horrid to let it go to waste. Maybe we should have that as well." Susan offered. Mrs. Beaver stood for a minute pondering.

"I can't cook rabbit though." Mrs. Beaver said with a frown.

"Let them lot cook it. That's the reason they've come." Beaver announced.

"Would you all mind?"

"Of course not!" Lucy said as she ran towards where some centaurs were setting up camp.

/

Peter sat down on a cushion beside Susan , looking at the food placed on the table before him.

"This is a nice change." Peter said when he saw the food. "There is less trout than usual."

"I know! It was all Susan. She was the one who convinced Mrs. Beaver to let us cook some other food. We got it all from the centaurs' hunt last night. I thought they only got rabbit but they had some pigeon too. They also had lots of nuts, and we can't forget the apples. We made an apple pie, but it's still cooling. Mrs. Beaver promised to bring it to us once it is."

Peter and Edmund exchanged glances filled with guilt, but they seemed to shrug it off and turned to their food.

"So, what did Mrs. Beaver say about this food?" Edmund before stuffing his mouth with rolls.

"She was quite happy about it actually. She was glad to learn how to cook new food, though I doubt if we let her cook again she won't cook all this. She'll probably just go back to making trout." Susan said as she buttered one of her rolls.

"Too bad. I'm really enjoying this." Peter said.

"I agree." Edmund said before turning back to his rabbit which he practically inhaled.

"Swallow Edmund." Cecelia said looking at Edmund.

Edmund only smiled before finishing off his pigeon is one large bite.

As Lucy said, Mrs. Beaver came with an apple pie which they five of them finished off quite quickly. As soon as they were done both boys hurriedly made excuses and left the table, leaving the three girls quite confused.

"They're up to something this time, Su. This time they're pulling a real prank." Lucy said as she watched them run.

"I think you're right Lucy." Susan said as she began to pick up the uneaten food.

"I just hope it isn't anything to bad." Cecelia added.

_/_

Susan looked around the campfire. Lucy and Cecelia had already headed back to their tent. As did Peter. It was now only her, Edmund, and Mindes. She stood up and yawned.

"I'll be heading back to my tent now. Good night you guys." Susan said. Edmund was trying very hard not to laugh. He too stood up and waved to Mindes before heading to his own tent.

"Good night Susan." Edmund said with a smile. Susan nodded and headed into her tent. As soon as she walked in she sneezed. She listened and heard the sound of bugs. She frowned, but she assumed it was from the bugs outside. She sneezed once more before laying down on her cot. She felt something powdery as she laid down and looked at her hands.

"Sugar?" she asked herself. Then she felt something crawling on her legs. It was only then she realized where the sound of bugs was coming from. She let out a small shriek before running from her tent.

She looked down at the skirt of her dress to see an array of bugs crawling up her skirt. She continued to jump around and scream as she brushed the bugs off her skirt. When the camp had heard Susan 's scream, many of them had ran out, holding swords and bows. Lucy and Cecelia ran to Susan 's side, making sure she was alright. Peter and Edmund however stood at there tents laughing.

"YOU TWO DID THIS!" Susan yelled.

"What'd they do?" Cecelia asked.

"THEY COVERED THE INSIDE OF MY TENT WITH SUGAR, KNOWING IT WOULD ATTRACT BUGS!"

"It was Ed 's idea." Peter said through his laughing. Edmund, who was finally able to collect himself said :

"Nah. This one goes to Peter. I just thought it would be fun to play a prank. He was the one who thought it up. It was quite a brilliant idea."

"I DON'T CARE WHO DID IT! YOU'RE BOTH GOING TO PAY!" Susan yelled.

"You shouldn't have played a prank on your sister like that Edmund." Mindes, who had been on night watch, said bitterly as he walked over.

"I told you already, Peter made it up." Edmund said.

"Yes, but you said it was your idea to play a prank. You just dragged Peter into your wickedness. You shall be punished severely for your actions."

"It's okay, Mindes." Susan said with a smile. "I'll handle it." she then turned to Peter and Edmund. She took her slippers off and hitched her skirts up before running after them yelling:

"I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!" Peter and Edmund both shared glances of panic before running away from the mad Susan.

"What happened to Susan the Gentle?" Edmund yelled as they ran.

"This is most definitely not a gentle Susan." Peter yelled as he ran beside Edmund.

"Your bloody well right this ain't a gentle Susan!" Susan yelled as she ran after them.

"Watch your language, Su!" Edmund yelled.

"I'd watch your back!" she called at Edmund

"Dear One, do calm down." a voice said from the darkness. Susan , Edmund, and Peter stopped. All recognizing the voice at once. They turned around to where the sound of the voice came from. Then, from out of the shadows, a giant lion walked out.

"Aslan!" Lucy yelled as she ran over and wrapped her arms around the giant lion's neck.

/

Emilia woke up staring at the ceiling of the cell. It was still dark, but she had been unconscious. She was guessing it was already night, and the third day would be approaching soon. She lifted her arms and winced. They were sore and it pained her to lift them. She managed to lift them to her right cheek. No pain. She then moved it to her left cheek and winced. There was pain, but no more than there had been earlier. She moved them to her mouth. It was cracked and covered in dry blood. She tried to recall what had happened. She couldn't.

She had little memory of what had happened after she was taken from her cell. All she knew was that they led her through a series of corridors and set her down on a chair. They asked her questions. Questions she didn't remember. They were odd. All talking about the Pevensie children. She knew the answer to none of the questions, though she didn't remember what they were. She remembered pain, but she couldn't recall who or what caused the pain. She scowled at the little information she had. Questions and pain was all she could remember. Questions and pain.

* * *

Please, before you review, read the author's note at the begining of the chapter before you do so. Thank you! Mata ne!


	5. Dreams and Prayers

Hola mi amigos! Keirra here, for the first time! I'm totally excited. Okay, not really. Anyways, Audrey just wanted to apologize for taking so long. She's been upset about our mom's remarriage, and the custody changes that are being made. It's been real hectic around here. She wanted me to tell you this chapter might not be as good since she is quite depressed these days. Still, she couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer so here I am, posting the chapter. Thanks to all the readers who commented on our past chapters. We're so sorry we couldn't personally reply to you all, but like I said before, life for us has been a little crazy lately. From now on, we will try our hardest to post chapter more regularly and reply personally to your comments. It means the world to us when you comment. Which is why I'm gonna ask you to comment on chapter 5. Also, going through past chapters I realized there is no disclaimer, so I went ahead and added one to chapter one, and here is another. Chapters 2-4 can deal without a disclaimer. So, here it is:

Eh, we don't own Narnia. Nor do we own Peter, Susan, Edmund, or Lucy. We do not own Aslan or Orieus, nor the beavers or any other characters created by C.S. Lewis. If it seems familiar to you, it probably isn't ours either. So, there.

Okay! I feel so special now. I wrote an Author's note. Anyways, here is the story!

* * *

_Eight-year old Emilia gazed in wonder through the frost-bit window, five-year old Cecelia laughing happily beside her. She watched as the tiny white snowflakes fell from the sky, coating the ground in a blanket of ice._

"_First snow of the year! First snow of the year!" Cecelia was chanting as she ran around the living room. Emilia laughed when she tripped over her own feet and fell flat on her face._

"_Oww."_

"_Are you okay?" Emilia asked, trying to hide her giggles._

"_I'm 'kay." She said as she sat up. "Can we go in snow now?" Emilia smiled in agreement as she helped Cecelia stand up._

"_Mum! Aunt Brigitt!" Emilia yelled as they ran through the house. Emilia and Cecelia's mother knew what the two girls were going to ask and they quickly shouted their acceptance and reminded them not to forget their coats._

_They ran to Cecelia's room and Emilia sat down on Cecelia's bed while she pulled her winter coat from her wardrobe. Cecelia stuck her arms through the sleeves and wrinkled her nose as she fumbled with the buttons._

"_Bella, help?" Cecelia asked. Emilia smiled and finished buttoning Cecelia's coat before pulling her own coat out of her suitcase._

"_Come on Bella! Dépeche toi!" she yelled as she ran from the room._

"_Cecelia! Your shoes!" Emilia yelled as she pulled on her own. Cecelia reluctantly came back into the room and slipped on her wellingtons before running back out of the room. Emilia laughed before standing up and running after Cecelia._

_The two burst through the front door of Cecelia's house and stood on the porch, looking at the yard in front of them with awe. It was a beautiful sight. The ground was now coated in a least a foot of snow, and more snowflakes were floating down silently from the gray clouds above._

"_La neige est jolie." Cecelia whispered as she reached a hand out, letting a small white snowflake to land on her hand before quickly melting. "Cold." Cecelia said as she wiped her hand on her coat._

"_Of course it's cold." Emilia said as she ran a hand through Cecelia's soft black hair._

"_I know, but it's really cold." Cecelia said as she looked up at Emilia. Emilia only laughed before grabbing a handful of snow and dumping it atop of Cecelia's head._

_At first the young girl looked like she was going to cry, but then a small smirk spread across her face. Emilia looked confused, until she saw why a smirk was on Cecelia's face. She had spotted a bucket, already full with snow._

"_Cece, don't you dare." She said as she began to slowly back up. Cecelia picked up the bucket and heaved it's contents at Emilia. Cecelia doubled over in laughter when she saw the expression on Emilia's face._

"_This is not funny!" Emilia yelled as she gestured to her snow-covered body._

_Cecelia's face changed to panic for a split-second before returning to amusement. Cecelia leaped off the porch into the deep snow, trudging around the yard followed closely by Emilia._

"_You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" Cecelia taunted, before stopping in her tracks and turning to Emilia. Tears were filling her eyes, as she looked at Emilia. Emilia stared at her confused. She hadn't done anything to her. She had no idea why Cecelia was crying. When Cecelia finally spoke, her voice didn't match. It sounded to old to be coming out of a five-year old's mouth._

_"You left me. You left me all alone. I have nobody left in this world anymore. You were the last one I had, and you left me." Tears slowly crept into Cecelia's eyes, and rolled down off her cheeks onto the ground. As they fell, the snow began to melt until there was nothing left but puddles on the ground. Emilia tried to comfort her friend, but found herself unable to move, as though her feet were chained to something, something she couldn't see. Cecelia, tears streaming down her face, turned and ran until she was out of Emilia's sight._

Emilia awoke with a start, beads of sweat on her forehead. She had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. She closed her eyes tightly before sighing and looking at the ceiling, only to see cold hard stone with water dripping slowly out of the cracks. She sat up trying to remember where she was.

"The dungeons." she whispered to herself. She closed her eyes again and began to think of her dream. She didn't know why she was so scared by it. It wasn't as though it was a particularly bad dream. In fact, it had started off as one of her favorite memories. The only part she didn't recall ever happening was when Cecelia started crying.

It sent chills down her spine as she thought of what Cecelia had said.

"I didn't leave you," she whispered to herself. "I was taken from you."

Emilia closed her eyes again, allowing herself to drift back into her dream world. It used to be the only place she felt safe. Now, she wasn't sure. Now she was afraid that reality would start haunting her dreams.

It was an odd feeling, not having a place to feel safe. It gave despair and loneliness, yet it made her stronger. It gave her a chance to hope, when hope wasn't there. She didn't know why or how, but she knew things would get better, is she could only hold on to her hope. It was a task many failed at in her situation, and she was quite sure that she would fail as well.

"Cecelia could do it." She said aloud. "If Cecelia would be able to stay strong, that I can too. In fact I might be better off than her." Emilia giggled. "Cecelia would be dead by now because of her big mouth." Emilia giggled again before drifting further into her dream world, letting memories fill her mind.

_Emilia stood beside Peter, watching Cecelia and Edmund bicker. She couldn't help but laugh when Cecelia began to smack the back of Edmund's head. She looked up at Peter to see him smiling down at her she blushed furiously as she looked back at Edmund and Cecelia._

"_What are you smiling about?" Emilia asked._

"_Nothing. I'm just happy. I didn't think we'd have much fun here, but I think we're having more fun here than we ever did back at home." He watched as Edmund began to tug at Cecelia's hair, only causing her to slap him across the face. "Well," he began with a laugh. "I'm not so sure about Edmund, but I know the rest of us are." Emilia looked up at Peter to find him once again, staring down at her with a smile on his face. She looked at her feet, a smile on her face as well..._

"_It's alright Cece. They may not be here anymore, but your parents are watching over you." Pale moonlight shone into Emilia's room, making it the only possible way she saw Cecelia nod before standing up. _

"_Let's go back to my room." She whispered as she wiped away the tears that ran down her face._

"_Sure." Emilia replied, smiling slightly. They walked out of the room and across the hallway. They maneuvered the half-empty boxes that lay in the room and Cecelia sat on her bed. She placed her head on her pillow, tears still flowing freely from her eyes._

"_Stay with me?" Cecelia asked._

"_Of course." Emilia replied as she combed her hand through Cecelia's hair._

"_I miss them." Cecelia whispered before drifting off to sleep._

"_I know." Emilia whispered. "I know..."_

_Peter took her hand in his while he placed his other hand around Emilia's waist. Emilia felt the blood rush to her face as he did so. They slowly began to sway, side to side to the beat of the music._

"_You, uh, well you look nice tonight." Peter said as he turned his face, pretending to look at the other couple's dancing._

"_Thank you." Emilia replied, her face turning a tomato red. Emilia breathed deeply, trying to remember the difference between inhaling and exhaling. Finally she gave up and closed her eyes, letting her body do the breathing for her._

"_Ah!" Emilia looked up to see a wince on Peter's face. "You stepped on my foot."_

"_Oh! I'm so sorry..." She said as she began to back away. He pulled her back towards him._

"_No, it's fine. We don't have to stop dancing."_

"_Well, we kinda do. The music stopped." Emilia replied._

"_Oh." Peter said as he dropped his hands, a blush spreading across his face. Emilia could only laugh before turning to see Cecelia dumping a bowl of punch on Edmund's head..._

_Suddenly, an odd noise filled the air, it sounded as though a person was screaming, and bird was cawing at the same time. It was then that one of the most disgusting, awful looking creatures appeared behind Emilia. It seemed to be part woman, part bird. It grabbed Emilia's arm, and held a knife to her neck. The Centaurs pushed Cecelia to the ground and pulled out their swords, while Edmund did the same. "Unhand her." Edmund commanded in a forced calmness._

_Emilia's face was pale white, her breathing short and shallow. It was the first time Cecelia had ever seen her this scared. The creature snarled, and recited something in an odd language before disappearing with Emilia. "BELLA!" Cecelia yelled before running to the spot where the creature had been standing. "BELLA!" she yelled again before falling to the ground in tears... _

Emilia awoke, once again with her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, she only knew that she had. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, only to see a lion lying on the ground across from her. He stood when he saw she had awaken. Emilia stood as well, feeling quite awkward sitting in front of the lion. At first, she felt like she should run or scream, but the lion gave her such a feeling that she couldn't explain. She felt as if a weight had been lifted. She felt free.

"Daughter of Eve, why do you accept death?" the lion asked her. The question took her by surprise. The lion was talking. That was the only thought that ran through her head as she stared at him. Then again, she was in another world, had seen mythical creatures, and was captured by a bird. A talking lion was the least of her worries. Still, she didn't know what to think. She stood there, speechless, not knowing how to respond. Finally she was able to ask: "Accept death?"

"You've given up without a fight. You no longer care whether you live or die. That, my daughter, is how you've accepted death, when you have the possibility for a wonderful life in front of you. Now I ask, why?" Emilia stared at the lion. His eyes were filled with such despair and she felt like she had caused it.

"I, well... I know I'm going to die. There is no way out of my situation. Everyday, the pain gets worse. There is no hope." She whispered the last part.

"Daughter, you stand before me telling me there is no hope, but do you really believe that?"

"Yes I do." She replied, her voice cracking as she did. "No. I know there is hope, because I do hope. I hope they won't hurt me any further, I hope I'll get out of here soon, but most of all, I hope Cecelia is alright. She's a strong girl, but she's lost everything. I'm not sure how she's going to handle this. She probably acts like she is alright, but it's only an act. Lots of people wonder how she got over her parents death so quickly, but she hasn't really gotten over it. She comes to my room every night crying. I try my best to comfort her, but I just don't know how. Now that I'm gone, there is nobody left for her. She's all alone."

"Daughter, I understand your concern for Cecelia, but there is many tasks ahead of you, most of which are painful. Just remember to hope, and never give up. The life in your eyes has been restored, but it can disappear at any moment. Remember me in times of trouble, and remember that I shall always answer your prays."

/

Emilia awoke, once again with her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. She wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, she only knew that she had. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. As she stared across the room she felt as if something was missing. Something important. Then she remembered the dream.

"Was it a dream?" She thought aloud.

Then she heard it. The jingling of keys. The sound that gave her a chance to be strong. The door of her cell opened and the same two creatures that had been coming every time chained her wrists together. They unlocked the chains around her feet and roughly pulled her up. Emilia glared at them as they pushed her forward only to find a sharp jab in her back. She clenched her mouth so she wouldn't scream and continued walking. They led her through a series of passages, which they had taken her through the past three days. She was positive she would be able to walk the route herself. She knew where they were leading her and she knew it would be painful, but she kept thinking of the lion from her dream. She decided the lion could be the only thing to help her now. She found herself being led into another room. A room that she had never been in before, but it was just across the hallway from the one she was usually put into.

They opened the door and sat her down on a chair. A small creature was already in the room. He looked half man and half goat. He was standing beside her, practically crying. Emilia looked down and saw that the creatures hooves were chained to the floor and he was holding a vial of the most disgusting liquid she had ever seen. She frowned. She didn't know what was about to happen, but she knew it wasn't good. The goat creature handed the glass to one of the creatures who brought her in. After they grabbed the glass they pushed the goat creature onto the floor before walking over to Emilia. They forced her mouth open and tilted the contents of the vial into her mouth. She expected it to taste horrible but found it had no taste at all and was much like drinking water.

She was quite confused, for she expected pain to follow the drink, but she felt nothing. In fact, it made her feel quite peaceful. Very slowly though, she felt her eyelids begin to drop. She heard the creatures laugh as her eyes began to close. She could hear the goat creature beside her whispering to her, though she couldn't exactly hear what it was saying. Something about staying awake, but she felt so peaceful, and she was awful tired. Everything around her became blurry and she struggled to stay awake. Then she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

/

Emilia woke up on the ground and moaned in pain. Her back was searing and she could taste blood on her lips. She tried to get up and cried out in pain as she tried to. She couldn't move, as her whole body felt like it was on fire. She gritted her teeth in pain. She tried once again to sit up, only to find the fire increase on her back. She gently lifted a hand and touched her back, wincing as she did so. She felt her fingers to find they were wet. She cringed in fear as she looked at her fingers. Hoping not to find what she knew was there. Blood. She could feel it on her back and cried in pain as she managed to sit herself up.

The back of her shirt was in tatters and she could feel at least ten whip marks on her back. They had done a good job of causing her pain, but she was still confused. Wouldn't it have caused her more pain if she were awake? She shook her head, dismissing the question, knowing she couldn't answer it. Tears fell down her face from the pain that filled her. She lifted her hand to her face. The bruise on her left cheek was bigger than when she had gotten it, and now she had multiple bruises on her arms as well.

She looked around the cell for her sweater, and saw it lying on the ground not far from where she was sitting. She grabbed it and used it to wipe the blood off of her mouth. She laid down on the ground wincing as she did so. It was painful laying down, but sitting up was worse. She ran a hand through her hair and felt a small bump on her head.

"They obviously weren't gentle putting me back in the cell." she mumbled, irritation and anger filled her voice. She tilted her head to look out the window and saw the sun was barely up. Light would soon fill her dark cell. She gritted her teeth in pain as she tried adjusting her position, and then remembered her dream. She closed her eyes thinking of the lion before whispering:

"Dear lion, you told me that you would always answer my prayers, so I pray to you now. Please, comfort Cecelia like you have comforted me, and please end the pain I'm put through now..." she paused for a minute before adding: "Amen."


	6. Daggers and Troubles

Kon ban wa! As always, I own nothing of The Pevensie Children or Aslan or Narnia or The Witch or pretty much anything. The only thing I can claim is Cece and Bella.

I'm am so, so sorry Keirra and I haven't updated. Since school started it's been hard, plus we've been having... family troubles. We haven't exactly been in the best predicament at home. So once again, truly sorry.

Anyway, I do hope chapters will be updated more frequently, though no promises can be made. Please do not scold me for my lack of updates. Also, thank you to my few loyal readers who have most likely given up on this story. I beg your forgiveness. I'm literally on my knees.

Here it is! Jaa, ne!

* * *

As she stared at the others, she realized that she was truly alone. She was in a world of darkness, with no escape. She _always_ had an escape. No matter what had happened to her, there had always been an escape. After her father died, she had her mother. After her mother died, she had turned to Emilia. After Emilia's capture, the Pevensie children had been there for her. Looking at them now, she realized she was alone. Abandoned. They had the lion, and she had nobody. They had left her with no escape.

She watched as they ran toward the lion, embracing him fondly. They put their hands in his mane, and the girls kissed his face. It would have been a beautiful moment, if Cecelia had not felt so alone. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hold herself together. It seemed to be the only thing able to keep her from falling apart. She could feel the strings that tied her to reality loosen. She was alone.

As she watched them, she could feel her mind slipping away into the darkness, and she didn't know the way out. All of her feelings were fading, along with her will to live. It was as if she was asleep, stuck in a sleep she couldn't awake from. She turned, and walked back to the tent she shared with Lucy. She slowly reached the tent, and she sat down on her heather-filled cot.

In the darkness, her mind begin to wander, searching for an escape. Then she found one. The fibers of her mind wrapped themselves around an idea. An idea she knew would work. It was then that the strings unraveled. The strings holding her to reality, to life, unraveled the second she accepted the idea. She didn't mind though. With the strings gone, she could think more clearly. No more insecurities, no more worries. She knew the only way out, and she would get out. No matter the cost. Her hands began searching the darkness of the tent, looking for her escape.

Though she could think more clearly, it was as though the world was spinning around her, while she was standing still. It was as though she were falling through darkness, a darkness with no end. She could tell that her mind was attempting one last time to reconstruct the strings that held her, only to find her mind couldn't. She didn't mind one bit. She felt a smile form on her lips, glad to be rid of the strings. If the strings were still there, she wouldn't be able to escape.

She stood up and walked through the tent. Looking for the thing that would help her escape, though she didn't know what it was she was looking for. She had to find it though. She looked through her stuff which was strewn across the ground in the corner of the tent. She picked up her quiver of arrows, and shook her head. She picked up her leather armor and shook her head again. She hesitated for a second as she stood there in her tent. She walked over to Lucy's things, and hesitantly began to look through her pile of stuff. It was then she found what she was looking for. She reached over and held it up, letting the moonlight reflect off of it's silver blade.

_///////_

A smile was plastered on Susan's face as she let go of Aslan's neck to let Peter and Edmund walk forward. Lucy and Susan watched as Edmund hugged Aslan's neck as they had done only moments ago. Peter placed his hands in Aslan's mane while he thanked Aslan for coming. The two girls couldn't help but be overjoyed at the sight of the great lion.

"Aslan, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked as she entwined her fingers in Aslan's mane.

"I'm here for there is a great matter at hand which needs to be discussed." Aslan replied, his eyes held a great sorrow that dissipated Susan's joy, though she did not know why. Susan walked forward, and held Lucy's free hand.

"How long shall you be here?" She asked, looking into Aslan's deep eyes.

"Dear one, I shall be here as long as I am needed." Lucy's eyes lit with joy.

"Aslan, what do we need to discuss?" Edmund asked softly, as though afraid of the answer.

"The balance between good and evil has been shifted." Alarm grew in Peter's eyes.

"Aslan, what do you mean?" Peter asked. "Is that the reason why your here?"

"I'm afraid so. We need to discuss this in private. Children, follow me."

The Pevensie children looked at one another. All of their faces held the same expressions. Confusion and fright. They turned back around to see that Aslan had already started walking into the forest that surrounded their temporary camp. They all followed Aslan into a small clearing. He turned back around to face them.

"Aslan, what do you mean the balance has shifted?" Edmund asked.

"Susan, do you recall what Father Christmas told you when he presented you with your horn?" Aslan asked.

"He said, now this isn't exact wording, that if I blew the horn - no matter where I was - help would come." Susan replied.

"Susan, your horn was blown when no help was required." Aslan said.

"What does that mean?" Lucy asked.

"When the horn was blown for no reason, it tipped the balance."

"How can that affect the balance?" Peter asked.

"The horn was created when the deep magic was set in place. The horn itself is embedded with part of the deep magic. It is because of this that the horn is able to call help. However, since no help was needed, the deep magic worked in the opposite way. It called harm."

"What's going to happen now?" Edmund asked.

"A great many of things. There is one thing that shall affect all of you more than any of the others though."

"What is it?" Lucy asked, stepping towards Aslan.

"The witch's power will come back."

A sharp gasp was heard, and they all turned to face Edmund who looked as if he were about to faint. Peter grabbed Edmund's shoulders to steady him, before turning to Aslan.

"So you mean, _she_ is coming back?" Peter half-yelled at Aslan.

"No my son. The witch has been killed, and will not be able to harm any of you. However, since the balance has been shifted, her power shall come back partially."

Edmund shuddered, and Peter tightened his grip around his brother. Lucy stifled a cry, and Susan reached over to grab Lucy's hand.

"So, how will this affect us?" Susan asked.

"Will it even affect us?" Lucy asked quickly after Susan.

"It will only affect those whom she worked her power on." Aslan said, his eyes seldom.

Everyone turned to look at Edmund, as he slowly sat on the ground. Aslan looked deeply into Edmund's eyes before saying:

"Remember to keep your friends and family close."

"Aslan," Lucy started, "How long has the balance been shifting?"

"Only a few days. Though the balance hasn't shifted enough yet for changes to be seen, they have already started taking affect." Aslan replied.

"When will they be seen?" Edmund asked in a whisper.

"Soon. Very soon." Edmund nodded slowly.

"Why is this happening?" Lucy asked, tears brimming her eyes.

"I'm sorry Little One. I do not have the answer for that." Lucy nodded, biting her lips to hold back tears.

"It's not fair." Lucy mumbled as she turned to rest her head on Peter's shoulder.

"Aslan, who blew my horn? Who was the one who cause this?" Susan, who was now sitting on the ground beside Edmund, asked.

"That too, I am unable to answer. Now, Dear Susan, I have a favor to ask of you." Aslan spoke. Susan looked up at Aslan before nodding.

"What is it Aslan?"

"I ask that you go back to your camp and bring Cecelia back here." Susan nodded and planted a kiss on Edmund's forehead before standing up.

"Shall I bring her back here?"

"Yes. Please do, Dear One."

///////

Cecelia ran the blade over in her hands, watching it as it reflected pale moonlight. She was so eager to leave the world behind her, and yet there was something in her begging her not to. When the strings broke, she found her mind wandering an empty, darkness. Now, something was stopping her, and she didn't know what. She could feel a light inside the darkness, yet she couldn't see the light. She let her mind wander through the darkness, searching for the light she felt, but she couldn't find it. The darkness was to deep for her to search. Still, she knew it was there, and it was stopping her.

She held the dagger in front of her face, and touched the tip of it with her finger. She pressed harder, until she felt the tip of the dagger broke through her skin. She withdrew her finger, and held it to her face to examine it. A small drop of blood ran formed where the dagger had punctured her skin. She stared at that drop of blood as it rolled down her finger. It was at that moment she realized what she was about to do. All at once, all of her doubts, worries, and insecurities came rushing back into her head. She felt strings bring her to reality, but they weren't the same strings. They were new, and they were stronger. She turned her head as she heard someone outside her tent and she looked up to see Susan staring at the dagger she was holding up, a look of horror on her face. Susan slowly walked over and sat on the ground beside Cecelia. She placed her hands on Cecelia's shoulders and turned her so they were facing each other.

"Cecelia," Susan started, "What are you doing?"

Cecelia stared back at her for a minute, before she burst into tears.

Susan pulled Cecelia into a hug, holding her tightly while Cecelia cried into her shoulder. Susan tightened her hold on Cecelia as she felt her shaking.

"Shh..." Susan whispered as she rubbed circles on Cecelia's back. "It's alright now. Everything is all right. I'm here."

"Nothing is alright. Everything is horribly, horribly wrong." Cecelia said, her voice cracking multiple times.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that." Susan said as she used her thumb to wipe the tears from under Cecelia's eyes. "Everything will turn out alright though, we'll fix it. Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and I are going to fix it, so you don't need to worry. Everything will turn out alright." Cecelia nodded and rested her head on Susan's shoulder.

"Why is the world always against me?" Cecelia asked as she looked up at Susan. "It's not fair."

"I know. Life isn't fair, and to me that seems wrong. Some people only have happiness in their lives, and they never have to worry about anything. You however, a ten year old girl, has had more hardships in her life than any adult I know. That just isn't fair, but it'll be fine in the end."

"Promise?" Cecelia asked. Susan smiled as she stroked Cecelia's hair out of her face.

"I promise you that everything will turn out fine."

"Thank you." Cecelia whispered.

"So, would you mind telling me why you had Lucy's dagger?" Susan asked. Cecelia scowled.

"I was hoping you wouldn't mention that." Cecelia said as she looked up at Susan.

"Come on Cecelia. Out with it." Susan urged.

Cecelia hesitantly began to tell Susan about what she was going to do. With every word Susan's face seemed to sadden even more. It looked as though she was blaming herself for Cecelia's, almost-suicide.

"I didn't know you felt that way." Susan whispered.

"I was over-reacting. My mum used to tell me that I over-exaggerated everything."

"Still, we should have realized you would feel this way. Cecelia, I'm truly sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Susan asked.

"Don't tell the others what I was about to do. They would think bad of me."

"They wouldn't think bad of you Cecelia, but if you would rather me not tell them, I won't. You can tell them one day if and when you're ready to, but you don't have to."

"Thank you, Susan."

"Your welcome." Susan said as she let Cecelia stand up. "Anyway, I came here to get you. Aslan wants to speak with you."

"Alone?" Cecelia asked, her eyes wide with fright. Susan laughed quietly.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't matter though, Aslan is a very kind lion. He isn't tame, but he is kind. There's nothing to worry about."

"Still, I'd rather not talk to him alone."

Susan stood up and wrapped an arm around Cecelia's shoulders, and together the two girls walked out of the tent. When they walked out the sun was starting to rise, and the others were waiting around the campfire.

"What took you so long?" Edmund asked. Cecelia turned her head quickly to look at Susan.

"Oh, nothing really. We were just had some things we needed to talk about before we could come see you guys." Susan smiled as she let her arm drop and walked over to sit beside Lucy.

"What things?" Lucy asked innocently.

"Nothing of importance." Susan told them. Cecelia smiled gratefully at her.

"Cecelia, my child, come. Walk with me." Cecelia turned at the sound of the voice, and stifled a cry of shock. The lion seemed to smile at her.

"It's okay my child." Cecelia turned around to look at the others. They were all urging her forward, to go walk with Aslan. She turned back to face Aslan, and nodded slightly. She watched as he walked into the forest surrounding the camp. She followed after him slowly, taking her time with each step. She watched as he walked, his golden fur seemed to reflect the light. The longer she watched though, she realized there wasn't enough light for that. It seemed as if he was actually radiating with the light, instead of reflecting it.

Cecelia didn't know how long she was walking, but it seemed like forever. They kept walking through the forest, Aslan always walking in front of her, never turning around to face her. They walked silently, but as they walked it seemed like they said a thousand words were exchanged. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but he continued to talk to her though the night stayed silent. They stepped into a clearing, and she couldn't help but be amazed. The sky above them was still dark with the night sky, but the clearing they stood in was alight with golden rays. The air surrounding them seemed to sparkle, and she could hear the chirping of birds. It reminded her of the fairy tales her mother used to read her. She squealed with delight as the sparkling air swarmed around her, coating her. It was like the air was alive, greeting her. She watched as rose petals floated around them, and then they formed the shape of a girl beside Aslan before floating away again. She looked over at Aslan, a smile was on his face. Cecelia watched as he walked over until he was standing right in front of her.

"Aslan, why is it that this clearing is so unlike the rest of the forest?"

"It's like this because I made it this way. This clearing collects the hopes and joys of every Narnian. Creature, animal, or human." Aslan spoke. "My child, come sit beside me."Aslan sat on the ground, looking up at her expectantly.

Cecelia sat down on the ground facing Aslan. She sat there for a minute waiting for him to talk. When he didn't she turned her head, shaking it. She didn't know what she was supposed to say, what she was supposed to say or do.

"Child, why did you wish to end the life you have been given?" Aslan asked.

Cecelia turned to look at Aslan. It was such an odd question, and she was surprised he knew what she was going to do. It seemed as though the clearing was emptied of the golden rays and the living air.

"I don't wish to end my life, well, not anymore." Cecelia responded.

"You still hold doubt in your heart. Slowly that doubt will overcome you, and you'll find yourself in the same situation you we're in before, unless you can rid yourself of it."

"Emilia was the only one I had left, and now she's gone. I don't know if she's even alive. It feels like she is, but I'm not sure."

"Emilia is alive, but she is unwell. She's waiting for you." Cecelia's eyes lit up with hope when he said this.

"She knows that I'm coming?" Cecelia asked hopefully. Aslan nodded, and Cecelia couldn't help but smile. Slowly tears leaked out of her eyes.

"She's alright..." she whispered. "She's alright, and she's knows we're coming to save her." She placed her hands over her eyes as she wept, her body shaking with tears of joy. Aslan placed a paw on her shoulder and she looked up.

The clearing was alight again with the golden rays. The air was once again alive, and the sparkles were surrounding her body. Her smile widened as tears streamed down her face.

"My child. You were dead before, but now you are alive with a hope as bright as this clearing. Now, let us turn our attention to another matter." Cecelia nodded and wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"You're not the only one that will be going through hard times. The Pevensie children are going through a matter just as great as yours. "

"What is it?" Cecelia asked, greatly confused.

"That is for the Pevensie's to tell you. Just remember to keep close with them. Your both in need of each other." Cecelia nodded and watched as Aslan stood up. "Now, let us head back to camp." Cecelia stood and began walking when Aslan nudged her forward. She walked quickly, seeing that the sun was higher up now. It was such a beautiful sight. The colors of the sky all blended together, creating a color she had no name for, a color she had never seen before. She gazed at it in awe as she walked back to the camp. When they arrived, the camp was being packed up, and Susan was running around giving orders.

"We decided to get a head start today, since we're all up anyways." Peter said, noticing Cecelia's quizzical glance.

"I wanted to sleep." Edmund muttered under his breath. "Still, I suppose we'll be able to cover more ground today. Tomorrow we'll be staying at the camp longer though, we are going to discuss the battle plans, plus we need to teach you to use a sword." Edmund said as he stood and walked over to stand beside his brother.

"A sword? Couldn't I just use a bow?" Cecelia asked.

"You could, but we figured you'd want to go into the castle with the search party to get Emilia. You can't do that if you're using a bow." Susan said, before scolding a satyr about a bundle he was placing in a horse's pack. Cecelia scowled. She wasn't even good at holding the bat in cricket, let alone a sword.

"I guess..." Cecelia said reluctantly.

"It's really not that hard." Lucy pitched in. "They won't be teaching you much anyways, just the basics."

"We won't be too hard on you." Edmund said, an odd smile on his face.

"Come now. Less talking, more packing." Susan said as she placed some of the dinner plates in a wooden crate.


	7. Battles and Discoveries

Hola mi amigos! Yay! Chapter.... seven? I think. Anyway, as much as I want to, I can't take credit for any of the characters other than... well, now that I think of it, there are a lot of characters that I did creater. Anyway, I don't own Edmund, or Peter, or Susan, or Lucy, or Aslan, or Orieus, or the Beavers, or Mr. Tumnes(when he comes), or anyone else that C.S. Lewis created. Please review, and I'm sorry we've been taking so long to update our chapters. With school and all it's much harder. Anyway, please tell us what you think. Criticism is accepted, as long as it is constructive!

* * *

Cecelia walked as slowly as she possibly could, taking her time as she crossed the campsite. She had been dreading this moment since they had finished setting up their tents. She had even volunteered to help set up some of the other travelers tents, just so she could put this moment off longer. It wasn't her fault though. No, she didn't want to do this. This, this was _their_ fault.

_They _were the ones who had mercilessly forced her into this. Stupid Peter. Stupid Edmund. Both of them had to have lost their minds if they really thought that she could do this. Why were they even making her learn to fight with a sword? They wouldn't make her if they knew just how uncoordinated she really was. She would be perfectly capable with a bow and arrow in her hands.

"I shall end up chopping one of their heads off!" Cecelia announced as she joylessly made her way across the grounds to where the Pevensie children were waiting with Aslan.

Cecelia instantly stood straighter at the sight of the lion.

Cecelia knew that the lion was kind, but she couldn't help her reaction to the sight of him. He just looked so menacing. Even after the two had talked last night -or rather this morning- she was still quite scared of him. She knew that Aslan meant no harm, in fact he was here to help, but she couldn't change the way she felt about him. Since the talk, every time she saw him or someone mentioned his name she would get this awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. It would take some time getting used to Aslan.

Even when she did get used to him, she didn't think there would ever be a time where she could have the same type of relationship that he shared with the Pevensie children. He was a terrible sight, he was. Still, after all that, the awful feeling would eventually fade and she would feel a sense of hope. Since their talk, he hadn't uttered a single word to her. Even on the journey to the camp he didn't speak to her. Every now and then she would feel his gaze upon her, but that was all, never a word. Rather, he had chosen to walk with Edmund, Peter, and Lucy while Susan rode beside her, careful not to let her out of her sight for to long. Susan was afraid Cecelia would do something stupid if left alone, and she had every right to be afraid.

"Cecelia! Hurry up now! It's time to have some real fun!" Peter called out, waving a long, gleaming sword above his head. Cecelia winced before she shook her head no. The others all laughed and Cecelia scowled. Taking joy in her pain, how rude. Cecelia squinted her eyes, imagining their reactions when they actually saw her with a sword in her hands. Lucy ran over to Cecelia, and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Cecelia! Really, it won't be as bad as you think. My brothers are good teachers." Lucy said, dragging Cecelia over to the other three.

"Truly Cecelia, whats the worst that could happen?" Edmund asked her.

"Well, quite a few things could happen. For starters, I could chop off my head, I could chop off your head, I could chop off Peter's head, or I could chop off the head of an innocent bystander who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Cecelia told the Pevensies. "See, look. I just gave you four bad things that could happen, and there's plenty more. Would you like me to go into further detail? I could, quite easily too." Susan laughed gently and walked over, placing a hand on Cecelia's shoulder.

"Cecelia, Peter and Edmund will not let you chop anyone's head off. I promise you. No matter how terrible you might be, they would never let you harm yourself or anyone else. Just trust me, you'll be absolutely fine. In fact, you might even enjoy your lesson. You'll never know though, unless you at least give it an attempt." Susan told Cecelia calmly. Susan always made her feel better.

"Fine." Cecelia said after a minute's hesitation. "Still, I'd rather if there were as few as people as possible. It'd be better if you didn't witness my lesson. It might scar you for life, literally."

"Come my daughters. Edmund and Peter can handle this." Aslan said, addressing Susan and Lucy. They reluctantly agreed to go with Aslan, following him towards camp. The three children watched as they disappeared in a crowd of Narnians. Then, Peter walked over, handing Cecelia a wooden sword.

"Alright now, we'll start off easy on you, using wooden swords. We'll probably stick with these until you get a good grip on what we're doing. Then, and only then, will we start to practice with some real swords. Now, we don't expect you to be perfect, but you will have to be pretty good before we can move onto the reals swords. We don't want you to chop anyone's head off now, do we?" Peter joked. Cecelia stuck her tongue out at both the boys. Peter only smiled in response.

"Let's start with some vocabulary, that way you'll know what we're talking about and we don't have to stop and explain ourselves. Just some simple things to get you started." Edmund said, picking up a wooden sword before he dove into a long, and in Cecelia's opinion, devastatingly boring lecture over the parts of swords and multiple attacks. He talked about things like hilts, pommels, grips, and cross guards. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Edmund stopped. It seemed as though the end was near, but then Peter picked up where Edmund left off without a moments hesitation. It was as if they had choreographed exactly what they were going to saw, and when they were going to say it.

Peter then went into a lengthy speech about the types of attacks. There were so many that Cecelia couldn't keep up. It seemed as though there were a million different attacks, and the only ones that she picked up were something like strikes, cuts, and thrusts. They just happened to be the first three that Peter mentioned. After that, Cecelia's mind went completely blank.

"Now pick up your sword. Practice has begun." Edmund said. Cecelia woke up from her day dream and stared at the boys until she remembered what was going on.

"What? Oh... And so the end begins." Cecelia muttered under her breath, picking up the wooden sword that lay on the ground in front of her.

To Cecelia, it seemed as though practice dragged on forever, even longer than the lectures the boys had just given her. To Peter and Edmund, it felt as if practice had only just begun. The group was still using the wooden swords they had started out with, and Cecelia already had a collection of scrapes and bruises covering her body.

"Are we almost done with practice?" Cecelia asked, whining, as Peter finished criticizing her form.

"We told you that every time you complained, practice would only get that much longer." Edmund said as he walked over.

"Yes, I know that, but I really can't last that much longer. I'm telling you that if I don't get a break soon, I'll faint." Cecelia told them.

"Come on, now. Let's see what you can do so far." Edmund said.

With those words, Edmund lunged, aiming his wooden sword at Cecelia. He jabbed her in the ribs, causing Cecelia to stumble backwards, the breath knocked out of her. She gritted her teeth, but she jumped forward towards Edmund. He easily dodged the strike she threw. Cecelia was becoming quite agitated, which might have been Edmund's point. She took a quick side glance to see Peter sitting on the ground, a smug smile on his face. She knew that practice wouldn't end until they were satisfied that if it came to it, she would be able to hold her own in an emergency. Well, at least until help came.

"That's it." She spoke through her clenched teeth.

Sweat formed on her brow as she put all of her strength into the fight with Edmund. Time after time Edmund knocked Cecelia down, and time after time she swung at Edmund only to find she missed him. It was one swing Edmund threw that really made her mad. He twisted the sword in an odd fashion before he swung it through the air. His sword brushed against her cheek, with a surprising accuracy. Even though the tip of the sword had only graced her face, when she lifted her hand to her cheek she felt warm blood. There wasn't much, but that didn't change the fact that it was there.

Cecelia ran at Edmund and gave everything she could, plus double. She gave more strength than she knew she had, but still, she found that she couldn't beat him. He missed her a few times, and she found that she was able to fend off some of his blows if she really put her mind to it, but no more than that. She jabbed him twice, but he still bested her. With a quick twirl of the wrist, he disarmed her, sending her wooden sword flying across the field. She followed it with her eyes, and soon found that was a big mistake. With a quick lunge forward, Edmund stuck her in the stomach, sending her sprawling on the ground. Cecelia reached a hand up to her forehead, wiping the sweat off her brow.

"I'm finished." Cecelia stated in a harsh whisper, sitting up.

"You know what? I agree." Edmund replied. Cecelia stared at him dumbly.

"Really? Your kidding me. Do you actually agree with me?"

"Cecelia, that was the best you did all practice." Peter said as he joined the two of them.

"But, Edmund beat me." Cecelia said, still unsure of what was really going on.

"Yes, but do you really expect that after one day of practice, you could beat one of us. Edmund and I have been practicing sword fighting since the day we arrived at Cair. Everyday we go out on the field with Orieus and Mindes, practicing hour upon hour. Also, I do think our teachers did a better job instructing us, than we did you." Peter explained.

"Come now, you're finished." Edmund said, extending a hand to Cecelia. Cecelia took it, and Edmund hoisted her up. He rested his hands on her shoulders until she found her balance.

"So, is that it for today?" Cecelia asked. Edmund and Peter nodded.

"Your all done." Peter informed her, a small laugh escaping from his lips.

"Good." Cecelia said, taking a step forward. The world around her began to spin, and suddenly Cecelia found her face an inch away from the ground. Edmund and Peter had caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Cecelia, are you okay?" Edmund asked concerned as he helped her sit on the ground.

"No, not really. My legs feel like gelatin, and I swear as shall pass out any second now."

"Okay, just, well, just sit on the ground. I'll go fetch you a jug of water." Edmund said, running off.

"Cecelia, why didn't you tell us you felt like this?" Peter asked.

"I did tell you, multiple times. You just never listened. In fact your exact wording was 'From now on, any time you complain, practice will just get longer.' I tried telling you."

"Your right. I'm sorry, nay, we're sorry. I know Edmund is sorry as well. We should have paid more attention" Peter said, sitting Cecelia on the ground.

"Yes you should have." Cecelia said with a quick nod of her head.

"Oh, well, I mean she did wonderfully. Her body just couldn't really handle it, I guess." Cecelia heard Edmund say. She turned her head around to see Susan and Edmund running towards her. Behind them, Lucy was walking at a much slower pace, trying her hardest not to spill the jug of water she was carrying. Cecelia blinked a few times as she suddenly saw two Susan's fussing over her. She rubbed her eyes a few times.

"Oh, I'm seeing double now. Either that or you all have twin siblings you never told me about." Cecelia said, blinking a few more times.

"Lucy! Please hurry with the water!" Susan shouted.

"I'm trying! If I go any faster there won't be any water to give her!" Lucy yelled back.

Seconds later, Cecelia felt Lucy press the cold jug of water in her hands. She lifted it to her mouth, drinking practically the whole jug in one gulp before she handed it back to Peter.

"Are you feeling any better?" Lucy asked.

"A bit." Cecelia replied shortly.

"That's good. You know, I think it's almost time for dinner." Edmund said happily. Cecelia watched as Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You're always thinking of dinner, aren't you Edmund?" Peter asked.

"No, not just dinner. I think about lunch and breakfast too." Edmund replied sarcastically. Susan shoved him playfully.

"I think I'll skip on dinner." Cecelia told them all. "I'd rather just sleep, if that's alright with you all. I don't think I'll feel better unless I get a long nights sleep."

"That's perfectly fine." Susan said. "Sleep if you want. You shall be eating breakfast tomorrow though. You can't skip out on that if you are going to skip out on dinner." Cecelia agreed to Susan's conditions and with Lucy and Peter's help, Cecelia stood up.

"I'll help you back to our tent." Lucy said, grabbing Cecelia's hand. "Let's go."

_///////_

Cecelia awoke to the screams and yells of battle. Never before had she heard such sounds except on the radio. Cecelia sat up and looked to her right to see Lucy awakening, and moving with such haste. She grabbed her belt and wrapped it around her waist before pulling her silver dagger out. Cecelia winced as she recalled what she had almost done. Lucy was just about to leave the tent when she looked back at Cecelia.

"Hurry now. Grab your bow and your arrows." Lucy instructed. Cecelia quickly strung her bow and slung her quiver over her shoulder and followed Lucy outside.

The second they stepped out of the tent, a large bat found a liking to Lucy's blonde hair. It began tugging and pulling, all the while filling the air with odd screeching noises. Lucy let out a small shriek, unable to do anything else as the bat began to pull harder. Cecelia lifter her bow and pulled the string back. With a satisfactory "pluck" the arrow buried itself in the bat's wing. The bat fell to the ground, and using her dagger, Lucy stabbed the bat. Cecelia watched in horror as it's life was drained out of it. Lucy shuddered a bit as well.

"After everything, I'm still not used to the death that comes along with battles." Lucy whispered. "Come now. We have to find the others, and quickly!"

Lucy ran through the fighting creatures, trying to find Aslan or her brothers. Twice they had to stop while one of the Fell creatures attacked them. They eventually found Peter fighting a minotaur. Cecelia released her bow, and her arrow found a home in the minotaur's back, before the minotaur fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Thanks." Peter muttered.

"My pleasure?" Cecelia replied, unsure of what she was supposed to say to that. Peter smiled slightly before turning to face Aslan who had just pinned a nymph on the ground.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"The Fell are attacking the camp. They're searching for someone." Aslan said.

"Where are the others?" Cecelia asked, feeling slightly insignificant surrounded by the fighting warriors.

"Susan is in the forest surrounding the camp with some fellow archers, trying to take the Fell down when they aren't looking. Edmund is, well, I don't exactly know where he is. I last saw him when we separated to fight the Fell creatures. I do suppose that he's somewhere in camp fighting." Peter said. Lucy nodded sharply before following Peter as he ran off to attack some Fell.

"Cecelia, I suggest you find Susan and the other archers. You could be of use with them." Aslan said before following after Lucy and Peter.

Cecelia took off into the woods, searching for Susan. Cecelia found her her sooner than she thought she would. It seemed as though they were looking for each other.

"Cecelia, come with me. We need your help. The Fell seem to be after two people only. Why, I don't know. They're only fighting the rest of us if they need to, and if they think we're a threat to their goal." Susan said as she ran through the trees, her step was so light and graceful, it seemed as though her feet weren't even touching the ground.

"Who is it they're after?" Cecelia asked, struggling to keep up with Susan. Cecelia already wasn't the most athletic, it really didn't help her cause that the light was starting to fade.

"Edmund and Mindes." Susan said, her voice as sharp as a knife.

"Why them?" Cecelia asked, confusion clear in her voice.

"I don't know, but we're soon going to find out." Susan replied.

They ran the rest of the way in silence. Cecelia could hear the "twangs" of bow strings close by, the other archers couldn't be far. Cecelia heard the pained scream of something as they were killed by an arrow.

"Don't kill them!" Susan called as she made her way up a tree. "We need to figure out what their motive is, so don't kill them! Aim to injure!" Try as they might, the archers found it somewhat hard not to kill the Fell. Many Fell escaped, many died, and we were left with only a few who were well enough to question. Most of the archers had left the woods to join in the fight at camp, leaving only Susan and Cecelia in the trees. There was only one Fell creature left in our range, who was currently pinning Edmund to the ground. The light was completely gone now, and the only light was the camp fire they had set up during dinner. Edmund, who had been fighting all night, was now starting to lose some strength and was struggling to keep the Fell away from him.

Susan shot an arrow, and the creature fell on top of Edmund. With some effort, Edmund pushed the creature away and sat up. Susan jumped out from the tree and they rushed over to Edmund. Susan reached down and helped Edmund to his feet.

"Thanks, Su." Edmund said, brushing some dirt off of his tunic.

"No problem." She said, taking a deep breath.

"They seem to have taken a liking to me." Edmund joked, a scowl on his face.

"No kidding." Susan said as we walked back over to the main part of camp. The remaining Fell had either ran off or gave up.

"Do you know why?" Cecelia asked.

"No idea. But Su, I think Aslan was right, you know about _her_ powers. I think they're taking effect. I could barely keep up with some of the Fell. I bet I would've been killed a few times there, if you hadn't had the archers out there in the forest. I think her powers are draining my energy. I don't know of anything else that would explain why that took so much out of me. That should have been easy. Really easy, but it wasn't." Edmund said.

"It's alright, Ed." Susan said, wrapping an arm around Edmund. "You just need to rest."

They made their was over to the camp fire where Lucy was waiting for them.

"Where is Peter and Aslan?" Susan asked.

"Oh, they're questioning the Fell over there. We're not allowed to go over though. Only Aslan and Peter are allowed. The guards kept telling me that. It got quite annoying. 'Aslan and Peter, Aslan and Peter.'" Edmund pulled away from Susan and sat down on a log nearby the camp fire.

"Are you alright Edmund?" Cecelia asked.

"I'm fine. I'd like some water though." Edmund said, running a hand through his black hair.

"I'll get some for you." Lucy offered.

"Thanks." Edmund replied before falling silent.

Cecelia tugged on Susan's sleeve, and motioned for Susan to follow her. They walked into a tent that wasn't to far away from the camp fire.

"What's wrong?" Susan asked.

"Is Edmund alright? It seems like something is wrond." Cecelia asked.

"Edmund... well, he's having a hard time right now. We'll leave it at that. You see, he is having almost as hard of a time as you are, just in a different way." Susan explained softly. Cecelia nodded, though she still didn't full understand.

"Does it have anything to do with the witch you guys fought when you first came here?" Cecelia asked.

"Yes, Cecelia. It has everything to do with her."

Cecelia and Susan walked back out to find Lucy sitting beside Edmund, holding his hand, her head resting against his shoulder. He squeezed her hand tightly, as if fearing she would disappear if he didn't hold on tight enough. They walked over and sat beside the two, just as Peter and Aslan made their way over to the fire.

"Well, what did you find out?" Edmund asked when they reached the group. Pain was clear on Peter's face as he looked down at his younger brother.

"Quite a few things." Peter said sitting down.

"Like what?" Cecelia asked.

"The Fell, confirmed some of our fears. For example, the one who hired them is traveling with us."

"Who is it?" Lucy asked.

"It was Mindes." Aslan replied simply.

"He's being held in his tent now. We have guards watching him carefully."Peter said.

"Well, that explains why the Fell were after Mindes, I suppose." Susan said, thinking aloud. "Why did he employ them?" Peter winced.

"That's the worst part of it all."

"What's so bad about it?" Edmund asked.

"He employed the Fell, well, I can't even say it. It's too horrible." Peter said, placing his head in his hands. "I swear, when I get my hands on him, I'm gonna kill him!" He mumbled harshly.

"Edmund," Aslan began. "Mindes employed the Fell creatures to kill you."

* * *

Is that considered a cliffhanger? Sorry, if it is. It's just where it had to end. Anyway, I'll try to update sooner. Thank you so much for everybody who's reviewed! If any of you have any ideas for upcoming chapters go ahead and post them. I know one of our reviewers asked for a ball scene at the end, and we loved it so much we're actually gonna put one! Yay! Now, please review!

-Audrey


End file.
